


Mask of the sea

by 917brat



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, One Piece
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/917brat/pseuds/917brat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry after a particularly bad beating from his so called family, and after finding out some rather horrifying news, wishes with all his heart to be somewhere else; to be anywhere else but where he is. His magic sensing his desperation grants his wish. Now how will Luffy react to a new brother; one who fell out of the sky? And how will Harry deal with the one piece world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter one

Summary-Harry after a particularly bad beating from his so called family, and after finding out some rather horrifying news, wishes with all his heart to be somewhere else; to be anywhere else but where he is. His magic sensing his desperation grants his wish. Now how will Luffy react to a new brother; one who fell out of the sky? And how will Harry deal with the one piece world?

 

This story is for all those One piece/ Harry Potter crossover writers out there who have gotten me addicted to one piece/Harry potter crossovers.

 

** Chapter one **

 

An eight year old Harry was in his cupboard crying his heart out, in heart wrenching sobs, as he thought of what had just occurred only minutes before. As he thought back on this Harry couldn't help but bitterly wonder to himself how things could go from so good to so bad, so quickly.

 

** Flashback **

_Harry was sitting in his cupboard smiling to himself as he held a small drawing, of a rather well drawn detailed mask, that he had done earlier in his class. Today had been completely amazing and even though he had been thrown in his cupboard the very minute he had gotten home Harry still felt like he was floating on air._

_Harry was feeling like this because today had been a day the teachers had decided to something the called I.Q testing, a test Harry found challenge in a good way, and a test he found himself giving it his all; because of said challenge. Because of this Harry found himself scoring really high, the highest of all of the third years in the school. This little fact gained Harry lots of praise and a couple of special privileges that he had never had before; much to his enjoyment. This was one of the reasons Harry felt like he was floating._

_Another reason Harry was feeling so high was because today was one of the first days in a long while that he was actually able to eat his lunch, without his cousin stealing any of it; or all of it like he usually did. Meaning for the first time in at least a month his stomach wasn't rumbling and he was actually feeling full._

_Then finally the last reason Harry was feeling so good today was because today he had had art class. An art class where he had been able to draw whatever he had wanted and best of all he had been able to keep his drawing; both from the school and in his cupboard. Because of all this Harry was sure nothing could bring him down._

_Unfortunately, Harry should have known not to think something even remotely similar that. Because as soon as said thought entered his head Harry's uncle, as if he had been waiting for Harry to think even something akin to what he just had, slammed open Harry cupboard door. Face purple and an ugly snarl clear on said purple face, as he grabbed Harry by his hair, lifting him up off his feet, and pulled him out of said cupboard; all the while bellowing angrily at the now slightly whimpering child in his hold._

_"BOY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING, YOU FREAK?! SHOWING UP MY SON LIKE THAT AND MAKING HIM LOOK STUIPED! PROBABLY CHEATED, THAT’S WHAT! USED THAT FREAKISH STUFF OF YOURS! WELL I'LL SHOW YOU BOY WHAT HAPPEN TO FREAKS IN THIS HOUSE WHEN THEY DON'T KNOW THEIR PLACE!" As he said this Vernon dropped Harry on the ground in front of him before he started to rain down punches and kicks on child in front of him. Who was doing the only thing he could at the moment and curling in a ball to protect himself._

_Uncurling from the ball he had curled in to, in a failed attempt to give himself some form of protection, Harry licked his bloody lip and coughed a bit before looking up at his uncle through a nearly swollen shut eye._

_"W-what I do?" This was said in a clearly terrified and bewildered tone but despite the fact the tone was filled with innocents, and that the question was actually a good one, all it did was fill Vernon with more rage. As he believed he was being mocked. Because of this he picked up Harry once more by his hair before harshly slamming him into the nearby wall as hard as he could. Before watching with a sickening small has Harry slowly sunk to the ground; clearly in pain. Once Harry was on the ground, and trying to catch his breath from being slammed so hard in to the wall, Vernon started repeatedly kick him as hard as could; while grounding out in-between the kicks._

_"BOY DON'T – kick- PLAY WITH –kick-ME!-kick-YOU KNOW JUST-kick-WHAT YOU'VE-kick-DONE!-Kick- AND PLAYING STUIPED-kick- ISN'T GOING-kick- TO HELP YOU IN –kick-THE LEAST BIT!-kick- HOW DARE YOU –kick-DO SO-kick- MUCH BETTER THEN-kick MY BOY-kick- ON THE IQ TEST!-kick- WHAT DID YOU-kick- DO? USE YOUR FREAKISH-kick- STUFF AND -kick-SWITCH YOUR PAPER-kick- WITH MY SON'S-kick- SO THAT-kick- YOU COULD SOAK-kick- UP ALL-kick- HIS GLORY!-kick- AND THEN YOU-kick- DARE COME IN-kick- HERE AND-kick- ACT ALL INNOCENT-kick- WHEN I COME-kick- IN HERE-kick- TO GIVE YOU-kick- YOUR RIGHTFULLY DESREVED-kick- PUNISHMENT!-kick- I WILL NOT-kick- HAVE IT-kick- NO I WONT!-kick- EITHER YOU-kick- WILL LEARN YOUR-kick- PLACE -kick- OR I WILL-kick- BEAT IT IN-kick- TO YOU!-kick- AFTER ALL YOU-kick- SHOULD BE GREATFUL-kick- FOR EVERYTHING WE-kick- HAVE DONE-kick- FOR YOU!-kick- WE TOOK-kick- YOU IN!-kick- WE FED YOUR-kick- WORTHLESS ASS!-kick- WE PUT A-kick- ROOF OVER YOUR –kick-TWICE DAMNED HEAD!-kick- WHEN YOU OWN- kick- DAMN FATHER-kick- DIDN'T EVEN-kick- WANT TO SEEM-kick- TO DO THAT!-kick- SO YOU SHOULD BE –kick-THANKING ME ON-kick- HANDS AND KNEES!-kick- YOU HEAR-kick- ME YOU FREAK!-kick-" coughing up blood this time and trying he best not to pass out, even though he could tell he was losing that battle, Harry managed to wheeze out one last question; hoping to get the answer before he passed out._

_"What do you mean about my father not wanting to do that?" Sadly, Harry was able to get his answer and the answer horrified him more than anything else; which is perhaps why his uncle had decided to answer it in the first place._

_"Your freak of a father is still alive. It was just you whore of a mother who died. You pathetic father came to us, asked us to take you worthless hide in, paid us to even. Told us he couldn’t stand looking at you! That looking at you reminded of all the bad things that had happened! So how does it feel freak to know you aren't even wanted by your own father? That he got rid of you and started a whole new family without…" whatever else his uncle may of said was lost on Harry as he gave in to unconsciousness; no longer wanted to be awake to hear anything else._

**__ **

** END FLASHBACK **

 

Once he woke up Harry immediately remembered everything his uncle had said; which was what had led to him crying his heart out. As he did this and as his uncle's last words keep repeating in his head Harry could help but to begin to feverishly wish with all his might.

 

'I wish I was somewhere else, anywhere else. Somewhere that my uncle can never get me…no somewhere where I would never have to meet my father ever again. I mean if he doesn't want me then I don't ever what to see him; ever! I just want to be somewhere where I can be myself and have someone who loves me for that. I just really want to be somewhere that I would be accepted at as I am. That's what I wish! That’s the only thing I want!' Unknown to Harry while he was doing this he was unknowingly calling on his magic, magic that until recently had been  nearly completely blocked off for some reason, and magic that really wanted to be used. Because of this, and because of the fact he has so much magic built up from being unused, Harry magic began to grant Harry wish. Transporting him somewhere where his wish could become a reality; while all the while changing him so that he could best suit his new environment.

 

Though again Harry was unaware of this. Though now it was not because he didn't know, but because of a blinding light that had completely covered him, and the untold amount of pain he was feeling. Then just as Harry felt he could take no more of either the light or the pain both of them began to ebb away; leaving Harry feeling like he was floating on a cloud once more. As he drifted in the feeling Harry felt himself slipping in to the sweet arms of oblivious; as he did this however Harry swore he heard the sound of voice and splashing.


	2. chapter two

Summary-Harry after a particularly bad beating from his so called family, and after finding out some rather horrifying news, wishes with all his heart to be somewhere else; to be anywhere else but where he is. His magic sensing his desperation grants his wish. Now how will Luffy react to a new brother; one who fell out of the sky? And how will Harry deal with the one piece world?

 

This story is for all those One piece/ Harry Potter crossover writers out there who have gotten me addicted to one piece/Harry potter crossovers.

 

** Chapter two **

 

Wincing slightly from the pain, that he could still strongly feel, Harry slowly felt himself drift into the realm of consciousness. Much to his displeasure seeing as he was once again able to fully feel the constant ache of his injuries. Which up until then had only been a really dull ache that he could ignore if he felt like it. Feeling all of this pain, and knowing from experience that he would be feeling it for a while yet, Harry groaned aloud to himself.

 

A groan which seemed to alert someone to the fact he was awake; if the hand on his head meant anything. Feeling this hand Harry and unable to stop himself reflexively flinched back, expecting a blow of some sort. Like he would have gotten from his uncle, if he had woken him up, or made a sound of some sort. The hand feeling this flitch jerked back, as if burned, and a soft caring voice began to speak; in an almost heartbroken tone. Seemingly unaware that Harry was actually awake and could hear everything that was being said as she did so.

 

"Poor little guy. I mean what has him flitching at the littlest touch; not matter how kind? And for that matter how the hell did he get all those injures? It looked like he had been attacked by some bandits or something like that….but who would do that to a child? Especially, one as small and as cute as this one? I mean he looks so harmless." Harry didn't know if she expected him to respond to her, so he decided to just stay silent. Which turned out to be a good thing because apparently she didn't expect him to answer her; if the rougher, most defiantly male, voice that answered her meant anything.

 

"It's not actually that hard to believe that’s what happened; there are some pretty sick people in this world. I mean I have seen similar cases like this, except in those cases the kids didn't always make it. Though we should be glade this kid did, and do our best to ensure that it doesn't happen again." After this was said Harry heard a sigh before the female began to speak again; all the while running her fingers through Harry's hair; which was something Harry wasn’t sure how to feel about.

 

"I suppose you right but we really can't do anything now. At least not until the kid wakes up…" here the woman trailed off; as if not sure what to say after that. Harry hearing this and get a feeling in his gut that he wouldn't be getting any more information Harry groaned and began to stretch; acting as if he was just waking up.

 

This got a reaction from the two that had been talking immediately as the both instantly stood up and began talking; both asking Harry if he was alright. Harry hearing this, and hearing the unspoken question about what happened to him, bit his lip in indecision.  Before looking up at the two people in front of him and at the area around them. What he saw once he did this was a tall but, beautiful woman with kind brown eyes and what looked to be dark green hair. Who was standing next to an old looking man with white hair, on both his head and under his chin; along with a similar colored pair of glasses perched on his nose.

 

But as interesting as these people looked it wasn't them that caught his attention. No, it was their surroundings that did that. Surrounding that happened to look like a beach with large, though very nice looking, bar on it. Seeing this and having never even been remotely close to a beach before Harry couldn't help but cry out in shock. Temporarily forgetting what he had wanted to do in the first place when he had first opened his eyes as he did so.

 

"Who are you two and just where am I? How I even get here to begin with?!" Hearing these questions, which were said in a rather panicked tone, the two adults in front of Harry blinked. Before the female, who was still running her fingers through his hair, decided to answer him; in the calmest tone she could muster.

 

"Shh calm down it's alright. My name is Makino and the man beside me is called Woop Slap. We are all currently in Foosha Village. It’s a village on Dawn Island; which in itself is part of Goa Kingdom. We are right outside my bar. It's called Party's bar. As for how you got here we were actually hoping that you would know.  Because all we know is that you appeared in front of us broken, bruised and bloody in a flash of bright neon green light…" Here Makino trailed off and looked at Harry, hoping that he would be able to fill in the blanks.

 

Unfortunately this didn't seem to happen. Mainly, because Harry was staring off in to space; a look of slight horror on his face as he did so. Which was something Harry had been doing since he had first heard just where he was. Because as far as he knew, and Harry had pretty much memorized the globe in the classroom, there was no place called Foosha village or even Dawn Island on the globe. Not to mention Harry had never heard of something called the Goa kingdom and Harry knew he would remember a name like that if he had ever heard it.

 

As he was thinking this a random thought popped in his head and that was: If he hadn't heard of it or didn't know about it than his so called family most likely wouldn’t have either. So that meant that there was a good chance that they would never find him; if they ever wanted to that is.  If this was true then that would mean he was finally safe from them for once and for all.  Thinking on this for a bit this Harry smiled slightly and looked up at both Makino and Woop before decided to speak; his tone showing just how delighted he was as he did so.

 

"It doesn't matter I'm not going back….I can't go back! I'm here now…" this time it was Harry who trailed off and looked at Makino; as if asking that was okay with her. Makino seeing this, and feeling sad yet strangely happy for some reason when she heard how content the boy in front of her was about never having to go back to where ever his home had been, she quickly gathered the small boy up into a hug. Then in the most loving and mothering tone that Harry could ever remember hearing directed at him told Harry.

 

"That's right you don't have to go back. You can stay right here with me and I'll take care of you. I’ll make sure you’re never hurt like that again... Now why don't you tell me you name, while I get you some clothes and clean up your remaining injuries. Then I can introduce you to a kid your age; his name is Luffy. He comes in here all the time and given how friendly he is, and how nice you seem, I'm sure you two will get along just fine." As she said this Harry felt a shiver of excitement go down his spine and noticed that the man, Woop, seemed to have felt a shiver go down his spine as well; though his didn't really seem to be of excitement if his suddenly pale face meant anything.

 

Seeing this look on the old man's face Harry got the sudden urge to grin madly, for reasons unknown to him, but that's when he remember everything Makino just said; or to be more precise he remembered her asking for his name. Blushing at this, and the fact that he didn't answer her immediately even though he could tell she was waiting for his reply, Harry spoke in a soft voice. Not sure if he was actually allowed to speak louder than that; seeing as he hadn’t been allowed to speak at all at his so called family’s house.

 

"My names Harry, just Harry, and I'd really like to meet this Luffy guy…. I really wasn't allowed to have friends before." Makino hearing this clenched her hands in to tight fists, wishing she could meet Harry's guardians for just a minute or so, so that she could give them a piece, a rather painful piece, of her mind. 

 

But then before she completely lost her temper, or lost herself in her thoughts of making Harry's so called guardians pay, Makino looked at Harry's slightly fearful face and immediately calmed down. Knowing that it was most likely her anger, or the expression on her face, that was making Harry look so fearful. Not wanting him to be afraid of her, or think that she was mad at him for any reason, Makino reached down for Harry and hugged him to her once again; while soothingly telling him.

 

"I'm not mad at you Harry, I am mad at your so called guardians. You should have been allowed to have friends; everyone needs a good friend by their side. You shouldn't feel the instinctual need to filch back at the simplest touch of another human; no matter how kind. And you shouldn’t feel like you have to keep your voice down, or not voice you questions at all. In fact I want you to be as loud as you want. I want you to make as many friends as you want. I want you to ask me or anyone any questions you want…as long as there not to invasive. And most importantly I want you to be a kid. To be happy being yourself and to not let anyone else tell you to be different, that is what I want!" Harry hearing this felt tears well up in his eyes, and had to swallow heavily to stop himself from crying. Before burying himself deeper in to Makino's hug; enjoying the love and warmth from something he never remembered receiving before. Makino both see and feeling this simply hugged Harry tighter to herself; humming slightly to him as she did so.

 

Harry let himself be hugged like this for around ten minutes; just soaking in the warmed and love the Makino was giving him. Before slowly pulling himself out of her hold. Once he did this Harry looked up at Makino and bit his lip slightly before asking her; with an embarrassed blush clear on his face as he did so.

 

"Umm can I get some of those clothes you were talking about a little earlier? I would really like to meet this Luffy you told me about…your right maybe we can be friends." Makino and Woop hearing this both laughed slightly before Makino went to go get the clothes she had been talking about. 

 

It took her less than a minute to get back and once she did get back she  handed Harry the clothes she had in her hands before directing him to the currently unoccupied bathroom; telling him to go change in there. Giving Makino a thousand watt smile Harry quickly went to go do as she said and all but ran into the bathroom.

 

Once he was in the bathroom Harry quickly undid the buddle around the clothes so that he could see just what type of clothes Makino had brought him. Once he got a good look at the clothing all Harry could think was that he really liked the colors and that all of the clothing was a lot smaller than the clothes he was used to. But given the fact he was always given his really large cousins, Dudley’s, clothes Harry figured that the last bit was a given. Grinning at this and wanting to see just what these new clothes would look like on him Harry quickly ran over to the full body length mirror that was off on the side; clutching the buddle of clothes to his chest tightly the whole time.

 

As soon as he got to the mirror and got a good look at himself in said mirror Harry had to bite his tongue to stop himself from screaming. Because what he saw in the mirror now, wasn't what he was used to see in the mirror; when he actually got the chance to look at mirror at the Duresly’s house. But as he took a closer look at the mirror Harry could help but feel that he like this look so much better than his old one. Mainly because this new look, reminded him of something he loved but couldn't quiet remember. 

_(Basically Harry’s magic felt the pure loathing and hatred Harry felt for his father along with the unvoiced wish to be nothing like him and changed Harry so he looks more like his mother with dark black hair and more masculine features. Sadly, because it used so much energy transporting Harry, and changing him, his magic couldn’t heal him all the way. Though because of all the chores and heavy lifting he was forced to do Harry was already a bit fit.)_

 

Harry after he was done taking in his new look, looked away from the mirror, and reached down for the clothes that he had dropped when he had first started looking in said mirror. The moment he had them back in his hands Harry eagerly started taking off the overly large shirt Makino had put on him when she had first taken his baggy, muddy, ripped and blood soaked old rags off of him so that she could patch up his injuries. As he did this Harry noticed that, Makino must have cleaned up both his body and hair as she had patched up his injuries; because he was no longer covered in his own blood.

 

Once he had the large shirt off of him and the clothes Makino had given him on Harry looked at himself in the mirror once more; eager to see himself in clothes that fit him for once. Seeing himself in the mirror and noticing immediately how much better the clothes looked on him then his cousins ever had. Harry swore, then and there, that he would do his best to always wear fitting cloths, and if possible clothes that were black and green in color; like the shirt and pants Makino had gotten him were.

 

Harry after a minute or so of looking at himself in the mirror, once more caught up in the changes that had occurred, quickly realized that Makino was still waiting for him outside the bathroom. Paling slight before going bright red as he realized this Harry rushed out the bathroom door; not wanting to keep the person he was quickly beginning to consider a mother waiting any more then she already had been.

 

The second Harry ran out the door he literally ran someone over. Both see and feeling this fact Harry became highly uncomfortable. Mainly because of the embarrassment he was feeling, and because of how bad he felt for running someone over in the first place. 

 

Feeling this, and really regretting what he did, Harry froze where he was before hurriedly rushing back to where the boy he had run over was laying and immediately started apologizing to him; rambling slightly as he did so.

 

"Oh man I am so sorry! I didn't mean to. I wasn't looking were I was going and I really should have been. I mean I could have hurt you and then… “As he was saying this Harry became aware of the sound of someone laughing. This caused Harry to freeze, and it also caused whatever he had been about to say to die on his lips as he looked up, red faced, to see who was laugh. To his great surprise, and slight ire, it was the boy he had knocked over in the first place. Who upon seeing Harry looking at him jumped up with and impossible large smile on his face and practically shouted out.

 

"It alright! You didn't hurt me in the least bit I should have gotten out of the way anyway. Oh names Luffy what's yours?" Hearing this, and not really believing what he was hearing, because he had long since learned to take the blame for everything rather it was his fault or not, Harry simply blinked, before raising his hand up and shaking Luffy as he automatically responded.

 

"That's cool but I still say I should of have looked where I was going. My name is Harry by the way. It's nice to meet you Luffy; Miss Makino was telling me about you." If possible Luffy's smile got even bigger than it already was as he lent it close to Harry's face before once again all but yelling in Harry's ear as he excitedly exclaimed.

 

"She's been telling me about you as well. In fact that's why she brought me here! So that we can be friends or something like that…I think that'd be really cool!" Harry hearing this let a small nervous looking smile grace his face before he responded; just as excited as Luffy sounded but not showing nearly as much.

 

"I think that would be cool to. I never really had a friend before and you sound really nice…" Here Harry trailed of and resumed the nervous habit of biting his lip; unsure what else to say to Luffy. Fortunately, Luffy did seem to know what to say; even if what he said shocked Harry quite a bit after he said it.

 

"Yeah well I got to make lots a friends, so they can join my crew. Cause I am going to need a real good crew if I am going to be the pirate king!" Harry hearing this felt his eyes pop out slightly as he asked; in a loud voice for once.

 

"YOU GOING TO BE WHAT?" Luckily this didn't seem to insult Luffy in the slightest; in fact it seemed to amuse him more than anything. If the largening of his grin he gave Harry before answering him meant anything.

 

"I'm going to be king of the pirates…what do you want to be?" Harry hearing this looked down unsure of what he was going to answer; he had never really been given a choice like that before. It was doing this that caused Harry to see a crumbled piece of paper on the table beside him. Curios at this Harry went over and looked at it and to his shock it was the drawing of the mask he had done earlier. Seeing this Harry looked up and Luffy with determination burning brightly in his eyes; he had found his answer.

 

"I want to be a master of disguise, a man of a thousand masks…I want to be the spy master for the future pirate king…if you'd let me Luffy!" Luffy hearing this laughed loudly before clapping Harry on the back.

 

"So you want to be a ninja or something? That be so cool I could really use one on my crew!" Harry hearing gave Luffy a huge grin and promised then and there that he would do his best to help Luffy out through thick and thin. If only because Luffy accepted him as him when everyone else hadn’t, except for Makino that is.

 

A.N I am thinking on letting Harry eat a devil fruit later on, though I am not 100% sure yet on what it will be so please vote on what you think . Oh and if he does eat a devil fruit his magic will react with it and make it so that the weakness of the devil fruit isn't so sever. Meaning he can swim but he is a very weak swimmer/ and is able to move with sea stone on him; though his movement will be sluggish. Also if he does eat a devil fruit he will not be able to use any magic without a focus meaning he will not be able to use his magic, unless it is to boost his healing, until he goes back to the wizarding world.

 

Now if he does eat a fruit should its powers be:

 

**Tattoo Tattoo fruit** -a fruit that can make the tattoos he has come to life and be useable. For example if he has a tattoo of a dagger on him he can use his power to make it a real dagger.

 

**Morph morph fruit** \- Harry can shift his feature, his voice, his tone, and his eyes to make himself look like any one he wants.

 

**Illusion illusion fruit** \- Makes it so that he can use illusions, like the ones in the genjustsu in the Naruto world

                                 

**Metal manipulation fruit** \- it lets him manipulate metal. Mainly would be used to manipulate his future weapons.

 

**Kitsune Kitsune fruit** \- Would turn Harry into a kitsune with the ability to gain more tails as he earns more powers if Harry has this fruit he will have the skills of a kitsune. Seduction, trickery and slyness.

 

OR

 

**No devil fruit let him use little bits of uncontrollable magic.**


	3. chapter three

Summary-Harry after a particularly bad beating from his so called family, and after finding out some rather horrifying news, wishes with all his heart to be somewhere else; to be anywhere else but where he is. His magic sensing his desperation grants his wish. Now how will Luffy react to a new brother; one who fell out of the sky? And how will Harry deal with the one piece world?

 

This story is for all those One piece/ Harry Potter crossover writers out there who have gotten me addicted to one piece/Harry potter crossovers.

** VOTE:  **

Tattoo Tattoo fruit- 5

Morph morph fruit-6

Illusion illusion fruit- 5

Metal manipulation fruit- 

Kitsune Kitsune fruit- 7

Shadow shadow fruit-1

Ryu Ryu Fruit-1

Assimilation Fruit-1

Magic Magic Fruit-1

Clone clone fruit-1

Copy copy fruit-1

OR

No devil fruit -2

 

** Chapter three  **

 

A year had passed since Harry had first met Luffy and now Harry was finally about to meet Luffy's hero; the one person who had given Luffy the dream to be the king of the pirates to begin with; Harry was finally about to meet Shanks the pirate. This was something Harry was both very excited and nervous about this. Though he was nowhere near as excited as Luffy was about the whole thing; who as of yet hadn't stopped jumping around since he found out Shanks was coming. Which was nearly five hours ago.

 

Seeing this Harry couldn't help but sigh silently to himself before heading over to where Luffy was and without any hesitation popped him in the back of the head. After he did this Harry told Luffy, in an almost bored sounding monotone voice.

 

"Luffy calm the fuck down. Hopping around like some demented bunny on drugs isn't going to make Shanks come here any faster than he already is. All you’ll succeed in doing is really freaking out the rest of the towns folk." Hearing, and feeling the swat across his head, this Luffy pouted and rubbed his head before asking in a playfully annoyed tone. Glade that he had gotten his friend, now brother, out of his painfully shy shell.

 

"Oh why'd you hit me, and what happened to the timid little boy who couldn't hurt a fly and shied away from violence all together?" After this was said Harry snorted and rolled his eyes before responding in a sugary sweet voice, one that had Makino and everyone else around him laughing; both at the tone and his answer.

 

"He spent time around you and your Grandfather Garp." This answer caused Luffy to start to pout once more; much to the amusement of those watching the two boys. Though Luffy's pout quickly disappeared and Harry anxiety reappeared when someone in the crowd called out.

 

"Hey look there's Shanks boat now; it pulling up to the docks." As soon as this was said Luffy grabbed Harry arm and rushed toward Makino's bar, knowing that is where Shanks would be heading; dragging a nearly flying Harry behind him as he did so. As soon as they reached the door to Makino's bar Luffy burst through said door with a loud cry of.

 

"SHANKSSS!" A cry that was responded by a warm friendly voice from further down the bar.

 

"Hey, Luffy haven't seen you in a while. How have you been still playing anchor? And who's the girl you dragged in here with you; got yourself a girlfriend already?" Harry hearing this, especially the last bit, felt his neck heat up in rage and before his old fear of strangers could stop him jumped up and angrily began to start shouting; much to pretty much everyone's amusement.

 

"I'm not a girl damn it! And even if I was I wouldn't date Luffy he's like a brother more than anything!" This response got him a whole new round of laughter and caused Harry to get redder in the face than he already was. Especially after he realized who he had just yelled at and noticed just how full Makino’s bar was.

 

Luffy seeing that Harry was embarrassed and wanting to help his a bit, and at the same time wanting to introduce him to his hero, pulled Harry over to where Shanks was sitting and told Harry.

 

"Harry, this is Shanks, the guy I was telling you about." Hearing this and understanding what Luffy was trying to do Harry looked up at Shanks and began to take in all the details he could about him. (Hey, Harry is training himself to be a spymaster as well as a master of disguise so he should be good and noticing and remembering small facts right?) 

 

What Harry noticed about Shanks was, well first it was most definitely his red hair, and then it was the three scars a crossed his left eye; along with the short scruffy but fitting shadow of red beard on his chin. After noticing these things Harry quickly started noticing a lot of other small, yet no less important, details about Shanks. Like the fact Shanks was wearing a long black cloak and a straw hat on his head. Or the fact that he had a large sword on his right side; a Saber if Harry had to guess. A red sash tied around his waist to hold said sword, which was right under a white untucked shirt that was half way unbuttoned; leaving half his chest exposed. Then under that was a pair of brown trousers that cut off half way down Shanks's knees. Lastly Harry noticed the pair of simple but well-worn sandals on his feet.

 

After taking in all these details, and mentally cursing himself for not noticing the weapon first, Harry realized he was staring. The blush that had been disappearing from his face reappeared full force as he realized this, and as he reached out a hand to Shanks before, in a clearly embarrassed tone, said.

 

"Sorry about staring at you…and for going off on you earlier like I did…Um, as Luffy said my name Harry. It's nice to meet you…. Luffy has told me a lot about you." Once again Harry found himself doing a habit, he had though he had dropped over the last year, and that was biting his lip.

 

Fortunately this, and everything he had said, only seemed to amuse the pirates in front of him even more than they already where. If the slap on the back from Shanks meant anything. Stumbling slightly from the force of the hit, even if it was friendly, Harry bumped into Luffy; who had somehow appeared in front of him and was now talking to Shanks in an excited tone.

 

"Come on Shanks me and Harry would be really great pirates why won't you let us join you!" Hearing this Harry couldn't help but blink and before he could think about what he was saying blurted out.

 

"But Luffy you can't swim." This caused Shanks and his crew to fall down laughing and for Luffy to pout as he spun around and cried out angrily at Harry.

 

"HHHAAARRRRRRRRRYYYYY don't say that!" while Luffy was doing this. Shanks had gotten up from where he had been laughing from and walked over to where Luffy was and slapped him on the back while happily chortling out.

 

"And that's why we can't take you Anchor! Dahahahaha" both Luffy and Harry blushed at this. Luffy because he was being teased, even if it was friendly teasing, and Harry because he gave them something to tease Luffy about.

 

It took them a little while but soon the laughter died down and once it did Shanks turned back towards Harry; a warm smile on his face as he did so.

 

"It's good to meet you as well Harry but you have to tell me how the hell did you end up with Luffy anyway." This was said in a teasing tone telling both Luffy and Harry that Shanks didn't mean anything bad by what he was saying. Yet, still despite this tone, Harry felt himself stiffen as he thought back to what had caused him to appear in Luffy's hometown to begin with. Shanks seeing Harry stiffen backed up a bit before telling him.

 

"You know if you don't want…" Only to be interrupted by Harry, who had decided that it was time he talked about what had happened to him; least what happened continued to affect him like it seemed to be doing now.

 

"No, I need to tell someone what happened, and frankly I have avoided talking about it for a while now. I think if I don't tell someone soon I'll never talk about it and Makino told be earlier that I need to talk about it so I can get over it. I think she's right about that. Plus Luffy seems to trust you…" Here Harry trailed off as he sat down on a stool nearby where Makino was standing; taking comfort in her presence while he began his tale.

 

"Okay first let me say I don't really know how exactly I did end up here in the first place. But I do know that since I have been here I have thought about what had happened and have made a guess as to what had happened. If it is wrong I don't know, the same can be said if it is correct. All I know is that's what I think happened based on what I do know." Again Harry paused and got a thoughtful look on his face.

 

"I do know that…or at least I am pretty sure, it will be nearly impossible for me to get back to where I am from; even then I would never be welcomed….I don't know why I feel like this, but I do know it's a gut feeling of sorts; something that has really never lead me wrong before. SO I guess it really doesn't matter." This time Harry didn't pause or stop himself he was interrupted by Luffy.

 

"Hey Harry, I know you don't want to talk about it, and that why you keep talking like this. But just get it over with and done with. I know you'll feel better after words." This cause Harry to give Luffy a strained smile. He had been stalling because he really didn't want to talk about what had happen, and yet at the same time he felt that he should. Which was what lead to him dragging it all out; something Luffy seemed to be determined to not let him do. So with that in mind, and determined not to stall any longer, Harry began his tale. Taking care not to look at anyone while he was talking, not wanting to see their looks or reactions to what he was saying.

 

"Okay …um first let me say that I think I am here or that I appeared here like I did because I wished for it to happen. I know it sounds ridicules, but I can't think of any other reason then that. All I know was that I was alone after getting some terrible news….and after getting punished by my uncle and all I wanted was to get somewhere far away from where I was. Somewhere that no one who knew me at that moment could ever find me at. The next thing I knew was that the pain I was feeling got a lot worse and all I could see was a bright light. This caused me to pass out .When I woke I heard voice and pretended to still be passed out so I could find out more information. This really didn't work so well so I decided to 'wake up' and got the information that way. That's when I first meet Makino and Woop. It's also when I first met Luffy; or more like ran him over…but anyway that was a year ago." The others thinking he was done, or unable to hold in the anger they were feeling (Makino), burst out with questions.

 

"What do you mean your uncle punished you! If he caused you those injuries I found you with when you appeared I swear I am going to hunt him down and very slowly teach him why he should never touch a child, like that, ever again!" (Makino)

 

"What news could you possible of heard that made you want to get so far way; why not sooner!" (Woop)

 

"You're not done are you?" (Luffy)

 

Harry’s eye twitching slightly, and once again he back to chewing on his bottom lip, as he listened to the question being fired at him; though he did admit when he heard what Makino had to say he felt a warmth in his stomach. Though at the same time he feared her reaction when she found out just what had happened; almost enough to stop his story then and there. But then he looked up and saw Shanks eyes. What he saw in them gave him enough courage to continue on with his tale.

 

"O-one of the reasons I  made that wish, was because I knew my uncle and aunt hated me with every fiber of their being and they had proved that to me time in and time out again…. I just never really wanted to believe it before…and yes Miss. Makino those injuries were because of my uncle’s punishment." Again Harry was interrupted, but this time by Makino who cursed aloud; much to the shock of all those around her. Decided to ignore this for the moment, and desperately trying to stop the pleased blush from showing up on his face, Harry continued on with his story; hoping for no more interruptions as he did so.

 

"I had also wanted to get away because I was really well…heartbroken about something that my Uncle had delighted in telling me. He had told me that while my mother was dead my father was still very much alive and had started a new family elsewhere. Having wanting nothing to do with me because I reminded him of everything he lost. Now that I think about it, he probably didn't want anything to do with me because I look so much like my mom; his wife. I'm not trying to make excuses for him as I say this, but I think that may have been his reason…though still didn't make it hurt any less when I heard that. Especially the way my uncle told me… Anyway when I found out about that on top of the injuries I had all I wanted was to get away like I said earlier. Which is what happened to me. I got away." Harry after saying this last bit decided to look at everyone so that he could judge their reactions.

 

What he saw only made him feel better about telling everyone what had happened to him. Because not a one of them was looking at him with pity or disgust. Instead they looked to be pissed off at his relatives, and his father. Seeing this Harry felt a deep sense of belong one he was sure he would always remember.

 

Apparently Harry had been silent for too long, or Luffy was trying to cut some of the tension because the next thing Harry knew was that Luffy was hugging him tightly while laughingly telling Harry.

 

"It's a good think you're here cause now you can become a pirate and prove them wrong. Make it so they can never hurt you like that again" This caused smile to grace everyone's faces and for Harry to finally fully relax; which was probably what Luffy had been aiming for in the first place.

 

Harry a couple of hours after he had told everyone his tell found himself extremely amused as he watched Luffy continuously pester Shanks into letting them join his crew; while Shanks continued to drink and casually shoot Luffy down with hilarious insults. It was seriously wonderful but for some reason Harry couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to be happen real soon. Not today, but sometime close in the nearby future.


	4. Chapter four

Summary-Harry after a particularly bad beating from his so called family, and after finding out some rather horrifying news, wishes with all his heart to be somewhere else; to be anywhere else but where he is. His magic sensing his desperation grants his wish. Now how will Luffy react to a new brother; one who fell out of the sky? And how will Harry deal with the one piece world?

 

This story is for all those One piece/ Harry Potter crossover writers out there who have gotten me addicted to one piece/Harry potter crossovers.

 

** Chapter four **

 

It had been several weeks since Harry had first meet Shanks and currently both Luffy and him where heading towards Shanks ship; to greet him for the morning. Though Harry would admit he was a little worried about what was going to happen when they got there. Mainly because Luffy had been smiling since they had left his house that morning, and because Luffy had told Harry that he had something planned for when they got to Shanks's ship. This combined with the growing dread he was still feeling caused Harry to be slightly jumpy.

 

Once they got to Shanks's ship Harry found out that he was correct to be suspicious of what Luffy was planning; as well as jumpy. When Luffy with no warning, or at least no warning to Harry, started shouting about proving it all to them before he took a dagger and cut below his eye. Harry seeing began to rush over to where Luffy was; worried about the person he was seriously starting to think of as a Brother. 

 

Only to stop and sweat drop, as he watched the scene in front of him. As Luffy cried out that it hurt and as Shanks danced around him worried. That is until Luffy stopped saying it hurt and began to laugh. Hearing this laughter Shanks stopped dancing around and started shouting at Luffy; in an obviously concerned, though angry, tone.

 

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY! YOU SHOULDN'T DO SUCH STUIPED THINGS…" By then Harry started to tune Shanks out because it became obvious to anyone watching that Luffy wasn't listening. Instead Harry decided to watch Luffy to see what he was going to do next, and to see if he could stop him from doing something stupid; yet again. Sadly, he wasn't able to and all Harry could do was watch with twitching eyes as Luffy started shouting again.

 

"I'm not afraid of a little pain! I'll show you, bring me out on your ship! I'll be a Pirate too!" After this was said Harry felt the twitch in his eye get even worse. Because he knew Luffy had planned this from the beginning. Which seriously made him want to go over there and strangle his friend or perhaps find some way to beat some sense in to his thick head. But Harry stopped himself from doing so, no matter how satisfying it would be, and instead smiled before telling Luffy in the sweetest tone he could muster at the moment.

 

"Luufffffy….." Luffy hearing this nervously laughed as he scratched the back of his head before turning back to Shanks and in the utmost serious tone said.

 

"Oh and Harry too." Harry as this was said felt his eye twitch evolve into a full body twitch and before he could stop himself he was up screaming at Luffy; sharks teeth and all. Much to the amusement of Shanks and his crew, who were now rolling on the sand laughing.

 

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT LUFFY!" Luffy at this simply blinked and pointed at Harry, completely missing his point, as he cheerful pointed out.

 

"Hey did you know you had sharks teeth just then." This renewed the laughed from Shanks and his crew. While it caused Harry to simply sigh and say to Luffy. Already feeling a migraine, which was a feeling Harry knew was going to be achingly familiar to him in the upcoming years, forming; even as he started speaking. 

 

"Why don't we just go down to Makino's bar so she can fix up your cut?" But apparently Luffy wasn't listening to him. Instead he was back arguing with Shanks; trying to prove to him he was ready to be a pirate.

 

"I've been training really hard my punch is as strong as a pistol fire now!" Harry felt his migraine get even stronger as he heard this and as he heard Shanks taunt Luffy back. He started rubbing the bridge of his nose; hoping to ease away some of the pain he was feeling. 

 

Sadly, it really didn't work and Harry was left to listen to Luffy and Shanks as they continued their silly little argument all the way down to Makino's bar, and even if there was a small smile on his face, Harry would deny he enjoyed it despite the headache he had; really he would.

 

Harry's eye no longer twitch and migraine he had gotten because of Luffy was finally starting to disappear as he watched, as well as laughed, as Luffy and Shanks continued with their actions. Luffy saying he was ready to go out to sea and be a pirate. While Shanks taunting and teasingly told him that he wasn't. Harry found himself laughing even harder than ever as Shanks tricked Luffy in to drinking a glass of juice, before telling him no real pirate would drink it. All and all being around them was completely hilarious.

 

Thinking on this and after watching Luffy pout for a bit Harry walked over to where Luffy was sitting, before sitting beside him; still laughing. That is when he noticed that Luffy had something in both of his hands. Seeing this Harry became suspicious, because he knew his brother and his habit of always getting into trouble. Knowing this, and getting a rather strange feeling in his gut, Harry quickly asked Luffy.

 

"Just what do you have in your hands?" This question earned him a large grin from Luffy as Luffy showed him to two fruits in his hands. Though these fruits where unlike anything Harry had ever seen. The one in Luffy's left hand looked like a bright violet ball, which was large then an orange but smaller than a melon, with a short thick circular steam on the top; as well as multiple this cursive looking S's all over said fruit. The one in Luffy's right hand looked like an almost multipoint star that was about the size of an adult fist. The fruit was also pitch black in color all over, except for the very center were there was a bright burst of red; almost flame like in shape. Along with that the fruit also had a vine like steam that half way up the vine spit into multiple different vines; all of which circled around the fruit that was holding it; as if protecting said fruit.

 

Luffy seeing Harry looking at the fruits in his hands, or to be more specifically seeing him looking at the multipoint star shaped fruit. Handed him the fruit in his right hand and told Harry; while still wearing what Harry had quickly come to realize was his signature grin.

 

"I found these fruits over there and then I realize I was hungry so I grabbed them. One for me and one for you to cause I'm sure hungry as well." As Luffy said this Harry turned the fruit that was in his hand over before looking at Luffy who looked ready to devour the other fruit. Seeing this Harry sighed and brought the fruit to his mouth for a bite. After all, he was rather hunger since he hadn't been able to eat breakfast this morning because Luffy had been so eager to leave.

 

The very second Harry bite into the fruit he instantly regretted it and wanted nothing more than to spit the horrible tasting fruit out. Which, he would have done if an agonizing pain hadn't made itself known in his stomach just after he took a bit of said fruit. As he fell to the ground clutching his stomach, and choking slightly as he tried to get rid of the little bit of fruit that remained in his mouth, Harry was dimly aware of two voices; one calling his name the other shouting something to Luffy.

 

Harry slowly uncurled himself from the position he had curled himself into when the pain in his stomach had crawled its way through his entire body. Once he did this Harry immediately noticed that he was in Makino's lap. Blinking at this Harry looks around only to feel his ears pin back when Makino squealed. Harry then blinked and thought on just what happened; his ears had pinned back? Slowly dreading what he's find Harry reached his hands up to the top of his head and nearly screamed when he found a pair of pointed furry ears there.

 

Jumping up and rushing over to the nearest mirror Harry did make a small sound of protest when he saw what had happened to him; including just why his ears could now suddenly pin themselves back. Because there standing in the mirror, where his reflection was supposed to be, was himself but the self had dark red fox ears on the top of his head and two of the same colored tails right above his tail bone. Not only that, but his eyes seemed to have gained slits, while his nails looked to be filed to a point. (Basically looks like a kitsune looks like) 

 

Seeing this Harry closed his eyes before opening them back up; hoping what he was seeing in the mirror was wrong. Sadly, after he opened his eyes back up and seeing the same thing he had before, Harry knew that it wasn't.  Swallowing heavily because of this fact, Harry paled before spinning around to see if the tails that he saw in his reflection were really there. Seeing once again, and proving without a doubt, that he had tails Harry took a deep breath.  Before turning back to face the people who were now watching him and in an oddly calm sounding tone asked.

 

"What happened to me? Last thing I remember was eating that fruit Luffy gave me then a burning pain going through my body; starting at my stomach." After this was said Luffy rushed forward and gave Harry a big hug, while crying out.

 

"Oh I sorry Harry I didn't know that would happen I am so sorry!" This caused Harry's eyes to widen slightly as he looked at Luffy with a 'what the hell look', before turning to the others with a questioning look in his eyes. Shanks seeing this and seeing that Luffy most likely wasn't going to explain it further then he already had decided to tell Harry what had happened himself.

 

"The fruit Luffy gave you was called a devils fruit. These fruits give who ever eats them a special powers, but in return for these powers the person who eats a devil fruit will never be able to swim again. Their muscles will simple freeze up and they will be unable to move the second they enter the water... well standing water at least. Rain and waves wouldn't really cause you any harm; unless you are in standing water… Anyway I believe that the fruit you ate was called the Kitsune Kitsune fruit. Which would give you the powers of a kitsune I believe. While Luffy on the other hand at the Gomu Gomu no Mi which gave him the powers of a rubber man; meaning his entire body is made completely of rubber." Shanks after saying this waited for Harry's reaction.

 

Shanks didn't have to wait long because only seconds after he heard what had happened to him Harry calmly walked over to where Luffy was. Which was only a couple of feet away from him, before slapped him one the back of the head; causing the unprepared Luffy to fall flat on his face. Once he did this Harry in an almost completely monotone voice told Luffy; a hint of amusement being heard as he did so.

 

"I should have known that if I started hanging out with you, your crazy streak of luck would have rubbed of one me…not sure if that is a good or a bad thing yet." There was a minute of silence after this was said before everyone bust out in laughter; relieved that Harry wasn't angry at Luffy in the least bit. Knowing this Shanks and his crew started joke and drinking again; while Luffy went back to attempting to get Shanks to let him go with them the next time they left. Seeing this Harry rolled his eyes and reach a finger up to trace his new ears; not sure if he liked them or not.

 

A good hour had passed since Harry had first woken up after eating the Kitsune Kitsune fruit. That’s when the door to Makino's bar slammed open; letting in a large group of mouton bandits. None of which looked really friendly to Harry's eyes; especially not the one Harry thought was the leader. Speaking of which said bandit stepped toward Makino, making Harry growl slightly as he did so, and demanded.

 

"We are bandits. Where here for ten barrels of sake!" Makino hearing this only shook her head and in an apologetic tone told the bandits in front of her.

 

"I'm so sorry but we are out of sake." Harry got the feeling that the bandits weren't going to like this, or believe it. This feeling was proven correct when the one that really got Harry hackles up sarcastic said.

 

"Oh? That's strange then what are they drinking? Is it water?" While pointing toward Shanks and his crew. Makino seeing this only shook her head again as she once again in an apologetic tone told the bandits

 

"It's sake, but that's all we have." Shanks having been listening in while the all was going on looked up at the bandit at the bandit at this point before tell him in a friendly tone

 

"I'm sorry, looks like we've finished all the sake that's here." Shanks then held up a bottle of sake that he and his crew had not opened yet.

 

"Sorry about that. Here, if you don't mind take the last bottle." Hearing this Harry once again got the feeling that the bandit wouldn't like that and once again this feeling was proven a hundred percent true when the leading bandit hit the bottle out of Shanks hand while screaming out.

 

"One Bottle isn't enough! Do you have any idea who I am?" Harry hearing this couldn't help but snort getting the feeling Shanks didn't care. Yet at the same time wonder why Shanks wasn't doing anything in the first place and if the looks Luffy was giving everyone he seemed to be wondering the same thing.

 

Seeing this look on Luffy's face and knowing that he is about to blow Harry bit his lip and went back to watching the bandit and Shanks interact; hoping that it didn't get any worse. Or that Shanks would do something soon. Sadly, that didn't happen and things did get worse when all Shanks did was look at the spilt sake on the floor and say in a good humored tone.

 

"Oh no- Now the floor is all wet." This causal statement and the fact he was again being ignored cause the bandit to redden slightly in anger as he looked at Shanks. It was then that the bandit pulled out something out of his front pocket; from what Harry could see it was a bounty paper of some sort.

 

"See this? My head is worth eight million beli. I'm one of the prime fugitives here. And I've killed 56 people before you cocky bastard. Now that you know who I am, don't mess with us again. After all, mountain bandits and sea pirates don't mingle very well." Harry hearing this felt his eyebrow raise. Yes, that was bad for a bandit in the east blue, but if the tells Garp had told him and Luffy meant anything it wasn't really much for a pirate. This was proven to Harry when Shanks continued to ignore the bandit and instead turned toward Makino and asked her

 

"Sorry about the mess, Makino do you have a mop?" This caused Makino to jump slightly before blushing slightly and muttering out.

 

"Ah... It's alright. I'll clean it up!" Finding himself ignored for the third time seemed to be too much for the bandit, because he sure as hell looked beyond pissed to Harry, as he swung his sword against the counter; destroying most of the bottles and plates on said counter as he did so.

 

Though even as he saw this, and saw how angry the bandit was, Harry couldn't help but think what a drama queen; as well as being strongly and unpleasantly reminded of his cousin. Thinking on this for a bit Harry shook his head and tuned back in on the confrontation in front of him.  Just in time to see all the Mouton bandits storming out.

 

The second they were gone Makino, who was next to Shanks, looking him over; checking him over for broken glass. While she was doing this Harry was watching Luffy; who looked ready to blow at any moment. The explosive look on his face only got worse as Shanks and his crew started joking around about what had just happened; acting as if it had all been a joke. This went on for a minute before Harry knew Luffy could take it no longer.

 

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING…" Hearing Luffy begin to explode Harry decided to leave; knowing Luffy would be leave soon as well. He had a pretty good idea why Shanks and his crew had acted the way they did and he was sure Luffy would be able to figure it out soon as well; if he sat down and thought about it for a bit. Beside he really wanted to be alone right now so he could think about everything that had just happened; especially about what he had learned about the devil fruit he had eat


	5. chapter five

Summary-Harry after a particularly bad beating from his so called family, and after finding out some rather horrifying news, wishes with all his heart to be somewhere else; to be anywhere else but where he is. His magic sensing his desperation grants his wish. Now how will Luffy react to a new brother; one who fell out of the sky? And how will Harry deal with the one piece world?

 

This story is for all those One piece/ Harry Potter crossover writers out there who have gotten me addicted to one piece/Harry potter crossovers.

 

A.N.- This is going to be a really short chapter it is going to be the last part with the mountain bandits. After this Chapter I will have a time skip and both Luffy and Harry will finally beginning their Pirate advancers. Though I will have a couple of flash backs dealing with their training and weapon choice. As well as their meting Ace.

 

** CHAPTER FIVE **

 

Harry was sitting off in a shadowed area outside the town. A place he found a little after he had arrived in the village, and a place he went when he wanted to be alone to think for a bit. Harry had been there for a while now, going over every fact he knew about the devil fruits, and going over the fact that he had eaten the Kitsune Kitsune fruit in the first place.

 

That is when the ears on top of his head perked up having heard something going off in the distance. Or to be more precise having heard a commotion going on a little bit behind him; just a couple of feet down from his hiding spot. Extremely curious about this, Harry slowly creped forward to where the commotion was coming from. Making sure to be careful to stay in the shadows around him as he did so.

 

Once Harry got to where he heard all the noise coming from, Harry swore he saw red for a brief second as he saw just what was going on. What he saw, that had him so steamed, was the mountain bandit from before, the one that had made Harry hackles raise from the beginning, having his foot  on Luffy's head; pinning him to the ground with it. He looked like he was preparing to kill Luffy. He looked like he was going to kill Harry first and only friend; his brother.

 

Seeing this Harry completely lost it; not noticing the fact Shanks and his crew had appeared as he did so. In fact, Harry didn't notice anything but the fury he was currently feeling. He didn't even take a bit of notice to the fact his body was shifting into something different all together. All he knew was that he had to get that bandit off Luffy and he had to get him off NOW.

 

Unknown to Harry he had shifted into his complete Kitsune form, and he was now a dark red fox like creature with two tail, a mouth full of large very sharp looking  fangs, and glowing blood red eyes; he was also about the size of a Shetland pony. Which combined with the aura of pure rage he was giving out was actually a pretty terrifying sight to the mountain bandits. Especially since it had come out of nowhere and seemed to be aiming bloodlust at only them.

 

The lead bandit, the one who had Luffy pinned down, seemed to realize just who or what the monstrous creature in front of him was. Or at least he had an idea what was setting him off, because he pulled out his gun and pointed it towards Luffy; before saying to the enrage Kitsune in front of him.

 

"You seem to be angry about us hurting this boy here. Well, if you don't want me to shot him right here and now in front of you I'd back down!" An ominous growl escaped Harry's lips after this was said, as he banged his tails down hard enough to create a crater in the ground behind him, it almost looked like he was going to refuse.  But much to the bandits pleasure, who had gotten even paler when they saw just how strong the creature was, Harry seemed to do what was said to him. As he took a step back away from the bandits. 

 

This put a please look on the leader’s face. That is until the Kitsune-Harry, in blurring speeds, launched himself at the one pinning Luffy down. Teeth gripping tightly on to the bandit’s arm, the one that was holding the gun pointed at Luffy’s head, and bit down as hard as he could; breaking  through both the skin and the bones of said  arm as he did so.

 

Screaming in pain from this the leader lashed out with his other hand and hit Harry in his side. But by doing this he did exactly what Harry had hoped he would and took his attention off of Luffy. Who immediately used the fact that the Bandit wasn't paying attention to him to his advantage and lashed out at said bandit; knocking him off balance enough to get him off of him.

 

After this happened the bandit became in raged and started charging at Harry, who was still growling and spitting at the bandits, believing the fact if he hadn't of come everything would have gone like he had planned. Luffy seeing this, and somehow knowing that the Kitsune was Harry, charged at the bandit that had been holding him down; showing the same determination that Harry showed about not letting his friend get hurt.

 

Unfortunately, the Bandit wasn't exactly unskilled and, even with his injured unusable arm, was able to get close  enough to Harry, who was still unused to his new from, to put a gun, which he was holding in his uninjured had, at his furry head. Fortunately for Harry, and sadly for the bandit, Harry's tails seemed to have a mind of its own, something Harry knew he would have to work at controlling, because before Harry could even react to his situation one of his tails had grabbed the bandits arm and jerked it up; making the shot the bandit had just fired missed him completely.

 

But this misfire seemed to be all Shanks and his crew could take because before either Luffy or Harry could blink the pirate where on the bandits taking them all down with incredible ease. While all Harry and Luffy could do was watch slacked jaw as the pirate easily dispatched the bandits. Making it look as simple as there where breathing as they did so. It took them less than a minute to deal with all of bandits, and Harry got the feeling that they hadn’t been trying to be quick about what they were doing.

 

The two, Luffy and Harry, seeing that the battle was over calmed down. Harry more visible then Luffy. Because his fur went form the jagged, sharp edged battle ready fur it had been, back to a more slick and silky looking fur. Not to mention his eyes had gone from the blood red they had been back to his normal emerald green eyes. With all of this, combined with the disappearance of the aura he had been giving off, Harry looked like a much more inviting, very cute, sight. Which was probably one of the main reason Makino recovered as quick as she did as she came over and started petting him; all the while softly talking to him.

 

"Harry that was really brave of you. But are you like this because of your devil fruit? I mean I have read somewhere about Kitsunes having more than on form…maybe this is one of your Kitsune forms." Here she paused and started scratching Harry's ear, which nearly made Harry go boneless from the pleasure it was making him feel; much to everyone around him amusement. Before continuing on, her voice taking a slightly wistful tone as she did so.

 

"Though I wish this form of yours was a little smaller…" Harry hearing this and thinking only of the pleasure he was currently feeling unthinkingly thought. 'I wish I did too.' Then before he could take this though back, and much to his dismay, Harry felt himself shrinking down in size until he was no larger the a small kitten; a very small, very much fluffy kitten. 

 

Eye wide with both dread and horror Harry looked up and Makino. Only to immediately wished he hadn't and had instead taken off running the second he could. Because before he get away Makino had him in his hold and was squealing loudly about how cute he was; causing Luffy to fall on the ground laughing.

 

Seeing this and feeling completely mortified Harry close his eyes before wishing with everything he had to be back in his human form. Concentrating on nothing else but being in his human form. As he did this Harry didn't notice that he had shifted once again; that is until he heard renewed laughing.

 

Dreading what he'd see, Harry slowly opened his eyes. Only to go completely red in the face when he noted that he had transformed back in his human form; only he was still in Makino arms as he did so. Embarrassed Harry tried to get down from Makino's arms only to find out that he couldn't. Because Makino in no shape and form was going to let him go; instead she was petting his ears and going on about how cute they were. 

 

 Knowing he wasn't going to get away now, and knowing if he tried anything else he would just get more embarrassed Harry settled down in Makino's hold and let her continued to let petting hid ears; after all the petting did feel really good. Plus, at least he could take a little pride in the fact he still had his clothes when he transformed back; after all transforming back into his human form naked would have been a lot more embarrassing then what just happened….right?


	6. chapter

Summary-Harry after a particularly bad beating from his so called family, and after finding out some rather horrifying news, wishes with all his heart to be somewhere else; to be anywhere else but where he is. His magic sensing his desperation grants his wish. Now how will Luffy react to a new brother; one who fell out of the sky? And how will Harry deal with the one piece world?

 

This story is for all those One piece/ Harry Potter crossover writers out there who have gotten me addicted to one piece/Harry potter crossovers.

** Pairing **

Slash-2

Shanks-1

Het-

Suggestions are welcome.

 

** Chapter six **

 

Harry and Luffy were working together to pull a small row boat into the ocean; doing so easily. Both of them were finally getting ready to leave to begin their pirate adventure. As they got the boat into the water, Harry turned to Luffy with a grin on his face, before saying; while pointing towards Woop, Makino and the majority of the town’s folk who were watching them leave.

 

"How long do you think Woop is going to 'protest 'our leaving to become pirates before he actually says goodbye to us?" This earned a laugh from Luffy. Who suddenly got a mischievous look on his face before jumping up, making the boat they were now in rock wildly back and forth as he did so, and happily shouting out to the still humorously 'protesting' Woop.

 

"SEE YOU GUYS! I'M OFF TO BE KING OF THE PIRITES!" Hearing this Harry had to shake his head. Before reaching up, and pulling a full out laughing Luffy down; all the while trying to keep his own laughter off his face. Especially, as he took in the look on Woop’s face after Luffy's announcement.

 

After Luffy got settled in the boat, and Harry could see that they were going to be there for a while, Harry began to look around at the ocean surrounding him. Excited, as Luffy, about their new adventure, and all the new sights he would see because of it; but not showing it nearly as much as his brother was.

 

As he was looking around Harry's eyes decided to settle on Luffy's straw hat, and with a half way there amused smile on his face, he began to recall just who had given Luffy that hat; and why he had gotten it in the first place.

 

** FLASHBACK **

 

_It was a little after the mountain bandits had been dealt with and after Harry had changed back in his human form; as well as escaped from Makino's rather tight hold of him. When Shanks came over to where both Luffy and he were sitting. Before carefully sitting down beside them; a rather seriously look on his normally cheerful face as he did so._

_"Makino-san told me everything… you fought those bandits because of us; because they were bad mouthing us. And Harry you saw your friend in trouble and jumped in to help him without even think on what might happen to you; like a real friend would…I am really proud of both of you." This said Shanks placed his straw hat on Luffy's head and handed Harry a black and red bandanna._

_"You both can give those back when Luffy becomes king of the pirates….and till then, Harry you can use that bandanna to hide those fox ears of yours; it'll make getting in and out of place much more simpler."_

 

** END FLASHBACK **

 

Thinking back on this Harry fingered the bandanna that was on his head; it was the one Shank's had given him. It had come in very handy until Harry had found a way to get rid of the fox ears he had; at least temporarily. Yet, still despite that, like Luffy with his hat, Harry couldn't find it in himself to part with it; it was a gift from what Harry now considered a good friend after all.

 

Thinking on this made Harry smile to get a little bit bigger than it already was. As he thought back to the day he had found out how to shift his ear back to normal; or at least as normal as they could get anyway. As he remembered back to the day that he found out the Kitsune kitsune fruit had really turned him into a complete Kitsune; not just one in looks alone.

 

** FLASHBACK **

 

_A thirteen, almost fourteen, year old Harry was deep in the woods training himself as hard as he could. He had sweat pouring down the back of his neck, as he did this, and it starting to soak his slightly longer then shoulder length hair. Causing said hair to stick to the side of his face as he moved through yet another fighting stance._

_Feeling this Harry paused in his training and reached in his pocket for a hair ribbon so that he could tie back his hair; not wanting to use his bandana at the moment. But before he could do this, a sharp, sudden and very painful burning sensation from where his tails were located caused him to sink down to his knees._

_Clawing at the ground with his sharp nails and literally biting through his bottom lip with his fangs Harry did his best to stay silent as the pain he was feeling tore through him. Knowing that, he had to stay quiet; least he alert predictors to where he was while he was in a weakened condition._

_After what felt like hour of constant burning agony Harry felt something with in him tear, and then Harry really could no longer hold back the scream of pure torture that escaped his throat.  As  bone, muscle, nerves, and fur, pushed its way out of his body and formed yet another tail to go along with his other two. The two he had gain a little over six years ago, when he was nine, and had eaten the Kitsune Kitsune fruit._

_Though at the time Harry didn't really take any notice of this new tail; or at least he didn't take any notice of it at the moment. Because now, instead of have the pain of a new tail growing in to distract him from everything around him. It was the fact, he was now suffering from a headache of untold proportions that was keeping him mind off of anything else._

_As the pain lessened Harry slowly began to realize just why he had been feeling the pain in his head in the first place. As knowledge, that he had no idea about before, began to pour through his head at an alarming rate. All the knowledge being about Kitsunes in some way and all of it was immensely helpful to Harry._

_Blinking slightly in shock at this Harry decide to concentrate on all the new information he had just gained and what he found out once he did this left Harry in shock. Because what he found out was the information about tails of a kitusne. Or to be more specific the powers each tails represented to a Kitsune; no matter the type._

_Like how the first tail of a Kitsune is the one that, actually marks it as a kitsune. It also gives the Kitsune a higher physical strength, speed, and reflexes than a normal human would have; about twice as much. Along with this the first tail also makes the Kitsunes thoughts more fox like then they had been previously; it also made them a bit more mischievous then they already were._

_The Second tail was actually when the Kitsunes first starts receiving any of the powers it may get. Like for example, the ability to shift into a pure fox like form. Which size is based on the power a kitsune has as its disposal when it shift; as Harry found out. The other powers, that a Kitsune gets when they earn their second tail, is the power over illusions. Though as the information, informed him, the strength of these illusions depends solely on the strength of the kitsunes, in questions, will power and imagination. So weak willed Kitsunes would have very weak Illusions; the opposite being true for those kitsunes with strong wills. Though if a strong willed kistune had no imagination they their illusions would still be weak; it also meant that their strength laid else where_

_The third tail, which is the one Harry had just earned, was the one that gave the kitsunes all the knowledge of Kitsunes and their powers. As well as the power to control its shape shifting abilities to a minor degree. This allowed kitsune who had their third tail to withdraw any of its nonhuman characteristics and replace them with human ones; to a degree that is. For example the ears on a kitsunes head would return into their head and give the kitsune more elf like ear in return; keeping the same hearing ability as they did this. While the tails  of a kitsune  would go back in their body and leave a tattoo like mark of said tails on the users back; the more tails the Kitsune had, the more tattoo like tails the image on the kitsune’s back had. Though as Harry continue to go through the information about this he found, even if the kitsune was trying to hide his features, that when a Kitsune become highly emotional the tails and ears will come back out; rather the Kitsune wanted them to or not. The third tail also kick starts the Kitsunes seduction ability. As the natural pheromones that a Kitsune gives off to attract others come in to play. And boy did this last bit of information of the third tail, casually thrown in like a last minute thought, cause Harry to go deadly pale._

_When the forth tail came, along with a large boost in the Kitsunes speed, gave the Kitsune its first element. Most commonly a Kitsune gains the element fire, or as it is more often know as foxfire. But this wasn't always the case and Harry, some reason, got the strong feeling that fire wouldn't be his first element; nor did he really feel it be his second either. Harry never really had a strong connection to fire and if anything went out of his way to avoid it; never seeing the attraction a lot of people had to it._

_After that tail there was the fifth tail which was the tail the Kitsune gained a much larger increase in strength and speed in. Making them easily ten times stronger and faster than a normal human can be; training would only increase this speed and strength. It was also the tail that gave the Kitsune it second element; as well as full control over all Shape shifting ability this kitsune has. Making it so the Kitsune can change its form into whatever or whomever it wishes to; as long as it has the energy to do so._

_Next was the sixth tail, and while it didn't actually give the Kitsune much compared to the other tails, it still was a rather important tail to grow. Because upon gaining the sixth tail a Kitsune would gain an even larger boost in power; and in some cases a third element; or an even stronger connection to one of the elements the Kitsune already has. It was also the tail that allowed the kitsune to control just how large his kitsune form could grow. Whereas before it was based on power, for how large, or just a basic fox form for how small._

_The seventh tail was a much better power boost in comparison to the sixth tail. As it allowed the Kitsune to use several different elements at once. It also gifted the Kitsune with the ability to possess the weak willed; along with giving the Kitsune some minor abilities in mental gifts. Though, even as he got all of this information, Harry quickly noted that this tail was one that was rarely gained from a Kitsune; that and sometimes if the kitsune wasn’t mentally strong enough gaining this tail could drive them insane. In fact, Harry digging deeper in to the information he gain, found out that very few kitsune got past the five tailed stage because of the risk of being driven insane because their will, or mind, wasn’t strong enough to take the powers that came after that tail. Or at least, that was what the knowledge given to during his third tail informed him of._

_Following after the Seventh tail was the eighth tail, which was the Kitsune tail that allowed a Kitsune to use all the known elements. As well as giving the Kitsune yet another boost of strength, power and speed. Bringing the Kitsunes speed, strength and power beyond anything a normal human can get even with all the training in the world. In fact, most nonhuman, or superhuman, have difficulty matching a Kitsunes speed and strength at this level; if the kitsune has trained and can control said speed and strength that is._

_Then there was the final tail; the ninth tail. Which was the tail that actually made the kitsune immortal, and all but god like in it strength. Very few kitsune see a nine tailed kitsune, let alone become one; in fact to all knowledge there hadn’t been a nine tailed kitsune for over five hundred years. The only known one, having seemingly been driven insane by the power he had gained upon getting his ninth tail. This was the tail Harry wasn't sure he wanted to ever get, in fact he was sure he didn’t want to gain it at all, because who really wants to be immortal in the first place._

_Harry after going through all this information and memorizing it simply looked at his tails, all three of them, for a bit. Before biting his lip and picking back up his weapons; not complete sure as to what else to do. Once he did this Harry began his training once more. The only thought in his mind as he did this was that he had a lot more training to get done now; especially if he wanted get a handle on his kitsune ability before him and Luffy left to become Pirates._

** END FLASHBACK **

 

After learning this information Harry had trained himself down to the bone to gain control over his three tails, and because of this Harry had been able to shift his ear to the elf like ears they were now and he had also gotten his tails to go in their tattoo like form. Not to mention on top of all that he had been able to gain his fourth tail during all of his training, and upon doing so proved his  earlier feeling right about fire not being his first element as he did so. This fourth tail also caused him to up his training even more than it already had. Leaving himself completely exhausted, sometimes even unconscious, at the harsh pace he put himself through to keep himself in control over the powers his tails granted him.

 

Thinking on all of this training, not all of it having been because of his kitsune powers, Harry smirked to himself. Before looking down at his hands, where he saw a pair of black gloves. Each one clearing, and tightly, at home on both of said hands. Seeing these gloves Harry once more got lost in memory line; this time thinking on the importance of those gloves. Or to be more precise just what those glove hid. Which was something a large part of his training had been about, and the thing that had actually cost him the most amount of pain during said training.

 

** FLASHBACK **

 

_Harry was trying to decide on what weapon he wanted to use. Because in all honestly, Harry wasn't too keen on using hand to hand, even if said hands did have so pretty sharp claws attached to them; he much preferred striking from a distance. So with that in mind Harry was trying to find a long distance, or long range, weapon that fit his fighting style to some degree._

_So far Harry hadn't been able to find a weapon he had liked enough to try out and he had been looking for over two hours now. He had passed by blade after blade, weapon after weapon and not a single one called out to him; not a single could perk up his interest. That is until he started looking through the whips and whip like weapons. Once he did this harry could literally feel the fox like ears, hidden by his bandanna, perk up in interest._

_When he was looking through these Harry spotted a couple of weapons that really caught his attention. None more so than the pair of back, rather thick looking, gloves that had thin wires in them; with said wires pulled out a bit to show just how razor sharp the wire inside it actually were. (It is like the weapon Walter, the angel of death, uses in Hellsing.) Seeing these gloves Harry felt an instant connection to them; yet at the same time he felt like something was still missing. This in mind Harry grabbed the gloves and continued to look on; knowing instinctively that what was missing was most likely a second weapon._

_Harry recognizing this, having dealt with it before for several different occasions, and knowing that it would continue to bug him until he got his second weapon. Spent the next thirty minutes searching through different weapons; this time the throwing weapons. It was in there that Harry found what he had been searching for.  Much to his relief because Harry was seriously ready to leave the shop by then. Especially, since the shop keeper was starting to get a glazed look in his eyes. Showing that the pheromones Harry had recently been stating to give off was starting to affect him slight.  Though that wasn’t the only reason Harry was ready to leave the other reason he was so eager to leave was the fact that, there is only so much time you can spend looking a weapons before you get sick and tired of them._

_However, when he saw just what weapon it was that had been calling him, besides the wire gloves that is, Harry was left really surprised. Mainly because, despite everything, Harry really didn't see himself as a senbon needle throwing kind of guy. Though now that he sat back on thought of it for a second he could see how they suited him, along with the wire gloves, so that in mind, and knowing not to ignore his gut feelings, Harry grabbed them as well before going over to the front counter to pay for them; a large and eager grin on his face as he did so._

 

** END FLASHBACK **

 

Harry thinking on this started chuckling softly as he thought back to the many mistakes he had made while he had been training with said weapons, and the many injuries he had gotten during said accidents. Then he began to think of how he wouldn't have it any other way. But before he could really start back into reminiscing about his training, and there for the injuries he received during said training, Harry heard Luffy cry out something that made the hairs on the back of his neck, as well as the ones on his tails, stand up on it; it was.

 

"Harry there a whirlpool right in front of us!" 


	7. chapter seven

Summary-Harry after a particularly bad beating from his so called family, and after finding out some rather horrifying news, wishes with all his heart to be somewhere else; to be anywhere else but where he is. His magic sensing his desperation grants his wish. Now how will Luffy react to a new brother; one who fell out of the sky? And how will Harry deal with the one piece world?

 

This story is for all those One piece/ Harry Potter crossover writers out there who have gotten me addicted to one piece/Harry potter crossovers.

** Pairing **

**Harry with** :

Slash-12

Shanks-4

Mihawk-3

Ace-1

Law-3

Zoro-1

Het-6

Nami-3

Robin: 2

**Luffy with** :

Slash: 2

Marco: 1

Smoker: 1

Het:

Suggestions are welcome.

 

** Chapter seven **

                    

Harry hearing this and seeing the whirlpool felt his face go deadpan before he turned to Luffy and in a very monotone voice told him.

 

"I blame you and your twice damn luck for this; just so you know." This earned Harry a laugh from Luffy just as they entered the whirlpool; neither one really looking like they cared they were seemingly being pulled to their deaths as they did so.

 

Harry wasn't sure how much time had passed since both Luffy and him had been sucked into the whirlpool. But he did know, that when he woke up he found himself on the beach lying beside a wooden barrel surrounded by pirates. None of which really looked to be that strong, or very bright for that matter, to Harry; in fact they looked more like common thugs than anything else. Mainly, because they all seemed to be ignoring him, as well as the obvious weapons he had one him, and paying all their attention to the wood barrel; which was right beside him. This caused Harry to raise an eyebrow at them as he began to wonder if they were blind or just that ignorant.

 

But then as he listened in on the conversation they were having over his head, and heard them threaten the short pink haired boy they called Coby, Harry decided that he really didn't care either way which they where he just didn't like them. Realizing this, Harry debated attacking them, or at least knocking them out, so that he could go look for Luffy without any trouble following him.

 

 Ok, maybe he just wanted to vent some anger on someone and they were making themselves prime targets. But before he could do this, much to his unvoiced disappointment, Harry found the chose taken out of his hands as the top of the barrel burst open; letting out Luffy. Who the preceded to unknowingly knock out the largest Pirate there, while screaming about a great nap; much to Harry's amusement. An amusement that grew even larger as Luffy, with his usual clueless look on his face, turned to the remaining Pirates around him and asked.

 

"What the…who are you guys?" Harry hearing this chocked back a bark of laughter and continued to watch the drama unfold in front of him; wishing he had something to snack on the whole while.  

 

Harry continued to watch everything until finally it all got too much for him to take, and Harry really started to laugh aloud; going as to fall back on the floor and roll with laughter as he did so. This happened shortly after Luffy told the Pirates who had been shouting at him.

 

"He'll catch a cold if he sleeps here." Harry after hearing this, and pulling himself together from the ‘small’ laughing fit it had caused him, looked back up to see all the Pirates, Luffy and the pink haired boy named Coby looking at him. All of which, except for Luffy, took one look at him and screamed out.

 

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!" While Luffy happily called out; large grin on his face as he did so.

 

"HEY HARRY I SEE YOU MADE THROUGH THE WHIRLPOOL AS WELL!" But sadly before Harry could say anything to Luffy, or snap at the pirates that he had been right beside them the whole time, said pirates seemed to have had enough. Because they all, besides the one they called Coby, pulled out their swords and pointed them both at Luffy. Deeming Harry harmless do to the way he looked; much to Harry irritation.  As they did this one of them, the second largest one seeing as the largest was still knocked out, shouted out at the still grinning teen.

 

"Stop screwing around. Don't you know we're Pirates! We could easily tear you all apart." Harry hearing this felt his eyebrow rise in complete disbelieve. Before, completely and utterly disregarding the fools in front of him, turning to Luffy to see how he would react to what they were say; it was bound to be humorous. While he was doing this Harry was slowly began to unroll the razor sharp wires he had in his gloves; he would show them to underestimate him.

 

But when he heard Luffy had to say, to the so called pirates in front of them threat, Harry had to stopped pushing out his wire and bite his lips  harshly so as to stop himself from laughing aloud; mainly because the response given was just so Luffy. Because all Luffy did was ignore the pirates threatening him at sword point and turn to the cowering pink haired kid, who Harry knew was called Coby, and ask him.

 

"I'm really hungry got any food?" Though Harry quickly lost all traces of laughter, got serious, when the Pirates charged at Luffy; intending to attack him while he back was turned. Not, that he thought that said attacks would hurt his friend, but it was the principle of the matter. So with that in mind Harry lashed out with his wire , at the same time Luffy turned around to face the pirates;  easily breaking their sword and sending the tips of said sword flying as he did so. Luffy seeing the two pirates, completely wrapped up in Harry’s wires, on the ground looking terrified said; with a practiced confused look plastered on his face.

 

"What are you doing all of a sudden?" Luffy receive no answer from the now trapped pirates in front of him. As both pirates ignored Luffy as they tried to escaped from the wires that Harry had wrapped around them. 

 

 Only cried out in pain as said wires started to cut their skin at the smallest movement of theirs. Seeing this, and knowing that the idiots he trapped would most likely kill themselves before they figured out not to move, Harry rolled his eyes before snapping his wires back to him; sending the two he had trapped flying as he did so. As soon as they were free the two supposed pirates struggled to their feet before in a terrified voice asked both Luffy and Harry.

 

"W-who are you two!?" This question, as well as the tone it was said in, got a large grin from Luffy and a small, slightly chilling, smile from Harry. Before Luffy in a completely confident tone called out.

 

"Me? I'm Monkey D. Luffy. Nice to meet you! "After Luffy said this, Harry spoke up as he calmly told the so called pirates in front of him; with an almost cheerful tone in his voice as he did so.

 

"And I'm Harry…though I'm not nearly as please to meet you as Luffy seems to be!" Hearing this from both the teen and combined with the smile on both said teens faces; Luffy big shit eating grin and Harry's I'll happily slice and dice you grin. Seemed to be too much for the pirates as they grabbed their still unconscious friend, and ran away screaming at the told of their lungs. Proving, once and for all, to Harry that he was right with his first opinion of the being weak as they did so.

 

After the supposed pirates ran off Harry heard Coby asking about what had just happened from behind both Luffy and him. While Luffy just started after the fleeing pirates, before turning to Harry and asking in a truly bewildered tone.

 

"What's with them?" This caused Harry to truly lose it once again as he started to laugh all over again; which in turn got Luffy laughing as well. That is until Coby jumped up and started to whisper in a rather panicked, harsh sounding, voice to both Harry and Luffy.

 

"Hurry up and run while you can! When, they come back with their friends, you'll be killed. Especially if they bring back the captain!" Harry hearing this rolled his eyes, not the least bit terrified by what Coby way implying, and simply flexed his fingers; making sure his wires where still out in the opening. Before saying in a hopeful tone.

 

"I, for one, hope they do come back; it be at least a little stress relieving if they do." Luffy, on the other hand, seemed to not care either if the others came back or not. Because all he did was turn to Coby, the same grin he gave the pirates early still on his face, and cheerful tone informed the stunned pink haired kid.

 

"Even so, I'm hungry." Of course neither of these reactions went over well with Coby; not in the least bit. Though Coby reaction to their reactions did cause Harry some amusement, as his voice got even higher pitched then it was before as he all but cried out.

 

"How can you say that so calmly!?Both of you must be insane! There's lots of Pirates near here and…" Whatever he was going to say next was cut off as Luffy began to walk away; showing just how much he cared what Coby was saying as he did so. Seeing this Coby grabbed Luffy's arm in an attempt to stop him from going any further; while sobbing in out for Luffy not to go that way. 

 

Behind them watching everything with a clearly entertained look in his eyes Harry was following them; really not wanting to miss any of this show that was going to happen. Because if he knew Luffy, and Harry really knew Luffy, things were bond to get even more interesting than they already were and get that they would get that way real fast.

 

So with that in mind Harry followed the two and felt his lip twitch slightly when he saw Luffy had found where the pirates had been storing their food. Seeing this Harry felt a small, almost nonexistent, amount of pity for the others pirates, especially when he saw Luffy's reaction to finding said food.  

 

That is until he remembered all the food they had stored on their boat when they had first left the island had disappeared in the whirlpool they had been sucked in.  Realizing this, and realizing that he was actually quite a bit hungry as well, Harry joined Luffy in the room where the food was being stored. Before sitting in a corner watching as Luffy devour apple after apple. While Harry himself was slowly slice an orange and began eating it. Harry then watched as Coby went over to the still eating Luffy with something obviously on his mind as he did so.

 

"I'm Coby and you said you were Luffy right? That was really amazing what the two of you did back there; you had to have guts to stand up to them like that... How'd you two do that?  I ask you that because in all honest I wish I could have done something like that." Though as usual when it came to his eating Luffy really wasn't paying much attention to anything but the food he was eating; again much to Harry amusement. 

 

This became obvious to Coby, though Harry already knew if from experience himself, when all Luffy said in return to his question was that the apples he was eating was really good; then again Luffy could be playing obvious but Harry wasn’t so sure about that. Though Harry could say Luffy had done so before, and he could also say that Luffy surprised him a bit when his next question was about the ship they were on and if it was a pirate ship of some sort; something Harry himself wanted to know as well. This question seemed to be something Coby was very eager to answer, if how quick he responded to Luffy's question meant anything.

 

"No, this isn't a Pirate ship, this is a ship that was attacked by Avlida-sama; the pirate captain of those men you scared off! I promise you she’ll be here soon, if her men have any say about it, you should really leave….especially you Harry-san!" Again Luffy really didn't seem to care about the warning Coby was giving him, then again neither did Harry even though he did wonder why Coby thought he should leave especially. Though Harry did care, and certainly approved, of Luffy's next question to Coby; which was.

 

"Are there any Boats on this ship; life boats or something?' Hearing this question Harry perked up and waited for Coby's answer. Only to sit back down with a bit of disappointment when all Coby said was that there should be. Though he did snort softly to himself when Luffy began to explain just what happened to their boat and why they needed a new one. A snort that nearly turned to laughter when he was Coby gained a look of hero worship on his face; seemed like Luffy could gain fans where ever he went. 

 

 Harry lost his battle with his attempts not to laugh and let loose some muffled chuckles when Luffy asked Coby if he was a pirate as well; the look on Coby’s face when he heard this made it impossible not to. Seeing as Coby's face gain a shell shocked and slightly horrified look; as if he had been asked the most insulting, horrifying, thing he could have been asked.

 

Though that chuckle was cut off, and once more turned to a serious look, as Coby began to explain how he had been captured.  How, one day he had gone fishing, only to get caught by this Avlida person and forced to be a pirate on her ship.  Hearing this, and all that came after it, caused the small smile on Harry's face quickly turned to a frown. As he listened on as Coby continued to explain how for the last two year he had been treated like a slave on Avlida's ship, forced to be a pirate when that wasn't what he wanted.

 

This reminded Harry of his childhood with his aunt and Uncle and, though even if he wouldn't say it aloud, he found himself agreeing with Luffy when he called Coby an idiot. Before telling him that if he didn’t like it so much he could have simply ran away from it all. Make his own start on things, as Harry had done when he was younger.

 

 But again he found himself feeling some sympathy for Coby when he reviled how terrified he was of Avlida and that was why he wouldn't run away; similar to when he was five and at his uncle’s mercy. Yet, at the same time, he wished he could get up and slap the back of Cony's head; he wasn’t anywhere near five years on.  In fact that is just what Harry did, as Luffy told Coby point blank that he really was a coward. Both of these actions caused Coby to comically cry; bringing the amusement Harry had been feeling a little while ago right back.

 

Though this amusement got a tint of pride in it when Coby admitted that Luffy was right and that he should be braver and how he would attempt to be brave form then on out. These feelings of amusement and pride grew even more and were joined in with another emotion Harry knew quiet well, call exasperation, when Coby asked Luffy why he was drifting in a barrel in the first place. Hearing this Harry leaned back, trying to hide the eye twitch he knew was happening, and listen as Luffy shouted to the skies; uncaring just who might be listening.

 

"Because I am going to be King of the pirates!" However Harry had to concede that the look on Coby's face when he heard what Luffy had to say, was worth the headache Luffy casual announcement of being the king of the pirates usually gave him. A look that was made even better when Coby sputter out in denial that Luffy was actually a pirate and that Harry was actually part of Luffy's crew; his disbelieve easily readable on his face. This made the amusement Harry was still feeling to go to an all new heights. It also caused him to cheerfully wave, wires still fully extended out of his gloves, at the stunned Coby; earning him a bugged eye look.

 

Sadly all this amusement didn't last long as Coby lost it on Luffy and started screaming at Luffy. Telling how he wouldn't be able to make it as King of the pirates. That he wouldn’t be able to get to the one piece, that he would die before he could. Fortunately, for Coby Luffy punched him in the head, before Harry could get to him, and told him point blank.

 

"It doesn’t matter if you think that it is impossible for me to do it or not. I’ll still do it, because I want to. I decided to become king of the pirates when I was a lot younger then you; nothing you can say will stop it from being my dream. I don't care if I die fighting for it at least then I can say I fought for my dream….can you say the same?!" This little speech renewed Harry confidence in his best friend and seemed to strike a core deep in Coby. Because while Luffy and Harry where heading back up the stairs of the ship; preparing to go get a boat off it. Coby leaped up after them and began to speak. The awe that had been in his eyes previously back in full force as he did so.

 

"Not afraid to die for you dream…maybe I could do that too. Maybe I could do what I wanted; what I have want since I could remember... Maybe I could join the Marines." Here Luffy interrupted with a question of Marines, in an almost disbelieving tone, while Harry simply raised an eyebrow. Both these reactions caused Coby to get even more fired up by what he was saying.

 

"That's right! My dream is to catch bad guys! It's been my dream ever since my childhood… Can I do it? No I will do it! I'm going to get out of here and stop working as a slave for Alvida-sama! No I'll catch Alvida…" unfortunately whatever else Coby was going to say was cut off as the roof above  him came crashing down and a loud female voice boomed out through the cloud of wreckage.

 

"Just who are you going to catch Eh Coby!" as this last bit was said the last of the smoke disappeared and let everyone one see just who had been speaking. Harry seeing her felt his Kitsune mischievous come in to play and before he could stop himself, not that he really wanted to, he found himself saying; echoed by Luffy.

 

"Who's the fat lady?" Though Harry freely would admit that his question was said in a clearly cheeky tone, while Luffy was actually an innocent curious tone.  Though no matter how their comments were said neither one of them really went over well with, who Harry was assuming was, Alvida; not in the least bit. Harry figured this because of everyone’s reactions to what was said. Which was everyone's jaw dropped and Alvida went red with rage as she erupted; screaming out Brats and swinging her giant club at the two of them.

 

Seeing this both Harry and Luffy jumped in opposite directions. Luffy toward where Coby was and Harry toward where the Pirates where staring at them in a completely stupefied fashion. Seeing this pirates, and seeing a brilliant opportunity, Harry gave them all happy smile and waved at them. Before flicking his wrists and cutting three of them in half before they could even blink. After doing this Harry cheerful descended on the remaining, now scared witless, pirates.

 

While this was happening with Harry, Luffy had grabbed Coby and jumped to the top of the ship. Where, as is so happens, there were more pirates there waiting to attack the two of them. Though this proved to be rather easy for Luffy as he defeated one pirate after another without even really looking at who he was attacking.

 

That is until they decided to gang up on him with at least thirty different pirates against his one. This had him running for a bit; even if it was jokingly to lure them in a false sense of security. As he ran passed a pole Luffy grabbed said pole and stretched his arm out to unbelievable lengths. Before, with a shout of Gum, Gum Rocket, shoot out towards all of them and knocked them all flat on their backs.

 

 This is the scene both Alvida and Harry came up on. Alvida looked on it with horror, while Harry pouted and began muttering about Luffy getting all the fun. A pout that quickly turned to a snicker as Coby in a slightly shaky voice asked Luffy.

 

"Luffy…what are you?" This snicker then turned to an all-out laugh when casual as you please Luffy stretched out his cheek to an impossible length and cheerfully told both Coby and Alvin, who was now behind Coby listening in.

 

"Me? I'm a rubber man." Luffy then turning to Harry, having heard his laughter, pointed to him and continued talking. "And Harry here is a fox…err Kitsune man." This caused Harry to scowl slightly at Luffy, having not wanting to tell anyone his power, before rolling his eyes and joining Luffy's side.

 

 Once Harry did this Coby seemed to notice that Alvida was currently behind him and rushed over to hide behind both Harry and Luffy.  After this happened, and getting the feeling that Luffy wasn’t going to say anything else, in a dark tone Alvin asked the teens smiling/smirking teens in front of her.

 

"You two ate the devil fruits right?" Which got her a positive nod from both of them.  After this was answered Harry saw Alvida looking at him with a noticeable, very familiar gleam in her eyes. Seeing this look and know just what it meant Harry used his powers to clamp down on the Pheromones he was giving out. Seeing that look in her eyes was so far past well enough; thank you very much.  

 

After Harry clamped down on his Pheromones, and kicked the now laughing Luffy, he noticed that Alvida shook herself a bit and went back to what she had been saying before his pheromones had started getting to her. She didn’t seem all to please about what had just happened, or what she had just found out and she let them now this with the tone she spat out her next statement.

 

"I've heard rumors about those things but I never really thought they really existed; nor did I think they were so bazar….” Here Alvin trailed off before beginning again this time sounding incredible smug as she spoke.

 

So skilled that the Marines had to have trained you some. The two of you must be bounty hunters of some sort right? You’re here for me right?" She said this last bit with a bit of pride as if she was proud of herself for attracting bounty hunters. Harry was sure that pride was hurt when Luffy casually told her that he was a pirate; not any bounty hunter. Not only that but he had never heard of her to begin with and even if he did he would certainly never go after he. In fact, Harry was sure it was because of that wounded prided, and the earlier rage, that what happened next actually happened.

 

Because after some talking, mainly Alvin talking to herself with Luffy not really listening to a thing she had to say, Alvida started to attack Luffy and Harry stating that since they were pirates like her then they must be her enemies. Though Harry was sure one of the main reason she was attacking them was because they had been laughing when Coby told her she was a nasty old fat hag.

 

 Anyway Harry ended up carrying Coby on his back, so that he wouldn’t be hit by Alvida’s club, as he danced out of Alvin's reach. While Luffy ended up winding her up before letting Alvin hit him on the head with her club. Something Harry knew wouldn't hurt Luffy in the least bit, having seen him be hit by things much hard and at a much great force then Alvin's club; his tails when he was in a bad mood being one of them.

 

In fact, if anything being hit with the club actually helped Luffy launch his next attack at her better then he previously had and before Harry even knew it Luffy had launched Alvida sky high with one of his Gum Gum pistol punches; causing Harry to pout once more about Luffy getting all the fun fights.

 

Once Alvida was gone, having been knock who knows where by the force of Luffy’s blow, all the pirates that had been in her crew seemed very eager to do whatever Luffy said. Even if he had ordered them to give Coby one of the only spare boats they had so that he could go join the Marines. Which was how Luffy, Coby, and Harry found themselves on a small boat heading toward the nearest island. With Coby directing the both of them because neither Luffy nor Harry really had any sense of direction; much to Harry’s shame who had tried more than one to gain a sense of direction only to end up hopelessly lost.

 

As they traveled to the next island Coby decided to ask Luffy a question that had been bothering him for a while. While Harry himself lend back in the boat and relaxed. While secretly hoping he would be getting another interesting show like he had back on the other island.

 

"Hey Luffy, if finding the one piece is you goal, does that means you're heading to the grand line right? You know it's also called the graveyard of pirate's right?" Here Coby paused so that he could get an answer. Which Luffy quickly gave him; while Harry smirked getting a feeling he knew where this was going and was happy to let someone else get the headache for once.

 

"Yeah and that's why I need a strong crew. I already have my brother Harry here, but I do need more. My brothers more of…how did he put it ahh... a hidden strength kind of guy. I need someone who both looks strong and is strong… Speaking of which, that Pirate hunter you mentioned earlier…what kind of guy is he?" Not expecting this answer and not knowing where it was going, nor seeing the slightly pitying though thoroughly amused glace Harry was giving him, Coby answered Luffy the best he could.

 

"You mean Zoro? I heard he was captured by the Marines." This answer seemed to depress Luffy slightly as he continued to question Coby this time by asking; to the now very visible amusement of Harry.

 

"What so he's weak then?" This question though seemed to be the wrong thing to say to Coby because he jumped up, forgetting they were in a very much tip able boat as he did so, and began shouting at Luffy. Seeming not noticing the fiery glare he was getting from Harry as he held on to the sides of the wobbling boat; though that was highly debatable as Coby did edge closer to Luffy, despite the fact he was yelling at him.

 

"Not at all! He's a terrifying beast!" Hearing Coby say this Harry shook his head and pulled down his bandanna; decided he had enough of a show and wanting to really rest before they got to the oncoming island. Knowing that now Luffy  had gotten that little bit of information from Coby  he was going to attempt to get this Zoro character to join their crew; rather he wanted to or not. As Harry thought on this and how stubborn his brother could be he couldn’t help inwardly chuckle as he drifted off to sleep. Knowing even as they did that they would soon have a new swords man joining their journey.   Just as he finally gave into the call of sweet sleep, Coby wails of disbelieve echoing around him as he did so, Harry could help but think.

 

'I knew I was right when I said that Luffy make even the simplest trips entertaining as hell.'


	8. chapter

Summary-Harry after a particularly bad beating from his so called family, and after finding out some rather horrifying news, wishes with all his heart to be somewhere else; to be anywhere else but where he is. His magic sensing his desperation grants his wish. Now how will Luffy react to a new brother; one who fell out of the sky? And how will Harry deal with the one piece world?

 

This story is for all those One piece/ Harry Potter crossover writers out there who have gotten me addicted to one piece/Harry potter crossovers.

** Pairing  **

Harry with:

Shanks-40

Mihawk-15

Ace-12

Law-16

Zoro-15

Charlie-2

Bill-1

Nami-12

Robin:40

Nojiko:1

OFC-1

Luffy with:

Marco: 8

Smoker: 5

Zoro-19

Shanks-3

Rob lucci-2

Ace-5

Law:1

Robin-2

Shiroshia-2

Nami-11

Vivi-2

Luffy/hancock-18

Suggestions are welcome.

 

_A.N-Also because I got a couple of P.m asking me what Harry looked like and what he was wearing, here is a description of the current him unless I say otherwise. Harry is taller than Luffy by about a couple of inches and just an inch or two under Zoro's height. He has mid-back length black hair; that shines a dark red in the sunlight. Hair which, he either has in a tight braid or bun, and uses to hide his many senbon needles. He also uses his hair as a way to help disguise himself so he can get better information; seeing as he is the spy/ninja/master of disguise of the crew. He has a build that is lean and looks to be really fast; almost delicate looking. Like state in an earlier chapter he looks a lot like his mother but now that he is older his father’s cheekbone have really started to show giving him a more muscular look. He wears dark black pants that are tight around the top but get bagger as they go down his leg; giving him room to hide his weapons in them; as well as room to move. He wears a tight fitting, but not too tight, blood red t-shit with a black skull on the front (a skull that wears a straw hat which he knows will be some part Luffy's pirate symbol). He also wears the bandana Shanks gave him at all times. All and all Harry is really eye catching; like most Kitsunes are. Any other thing, or any changes that are going to be made, will be in the story. As for the number of tails he has well that will be in the story as well right now it is a surprise._

** Chapter eight **

 

Luffy, Harry and Coby hadn't been on the boat, they had taken from the other pirates, for long when Harry started to see the Island Coby had been talking about just a little earlier. Seeing this island Harry suddenly became really grateful for the fact that Coby had been the one leading them to it. Because Harry knew, without a shadow of a doubt in his mind, that if it had been either Luffy or him guiding the boat it would have taken the days to get to the island; if they ever got to the island to begin with.

 

But still as the island came in to view, and Luffy's exited chatter got even louder, Harry couldn't help but feel a tingle of excitement go down his spine; one that Harry knew was echoed by his brother. Because if Luffy got his way, and he usually did, then that would mean that they were going to finally going to have their first member, or at least the first member neither of them knew yet, join Luffy's crew. Eye shining brightly at this, and the thought of having a full pack once again, Harry tightened the gloves on his hands before grinning. He was really excited about what was going to happen, and the fact that he didn’t have to wait much longer for it to happen.

 

When their boat finally hit the shore of the island, Harry watched through nearly closed eye, as he was just recently waking up, as Luffy jumped out of the boat.  Showing just how eager he was to be on this island as he did so. Before turning and shout out to Coby; who just so happened to be right beside Luffy to begin with.

                

"Here we are, in the town of the Marines!" Harry hearing this felt his eye begin to twitch wildly once again, as he climbed out of the boat. Then after making sure the bandana covered his ears and that his tail weren't showing, honestly not feeling like calling them back in quiet yet, Harry walked to Luffy's side. Once he got there Harry wasted no time, not even pausing in his steps, as he raised a fist and punched Luffy hard on the head; angrily muttering out. 

 

"Don't scream out things like that!" Luffy, to Coby’s confusion, only pouted slightly at the punch; as well as what was said to him. Before getting up from the ground, where said punch had placed him, and acted like what had just happen was an everyday occurrence; if Coby had asked Harry would have found out that it pretty much was.

 

After he did this   and rolled his eyes slightly at Luffy’s reaction, Harry walked off toward the village; a now very amused Luffy following right beside him as he did so. As they did this the two took no real notice, or at least that is what it seemed like, as Coby followed behind them; trying to talk what he believed to be some common sense into them.

 

"Hey Luffy-San, Harry-san I really don't think this is a good idea.  I mean you guys are pirates and this island had a marine base on it….that doesn’t scream good idea to me. Not only that but I think that you really shouldn't make this Zorro guy part of your crew! I mean he could hurt you Harry-san!" But this didn't cause either Harry or Luffy to even pause in their steps toward where they believed Zorro to be located. Though Harry did begin to develop a twitch at being singled out again, most likely because of the way he looked. In fact, the two didn't even bother to turn back to face Coby as both of them answered him. Each doing so, and showing they were going to form their own opinion on Zoro, and not take anyone else as they did so.

 

"Well, we won't know if he is going to part of the crew until we meet him now will we? Though I am betting he will be." Was Harry casual comment, as waved a hand back at Coby and continued walk; ignoring said boy’s bug eyed stare his statement had earned him.

 

"I haven't decided if he's a good person yet…" What Luffy said, slightly after Harry has spoken, though this finally seemed to be too much for Coby to take and set him off once again. As in a panicked tone he nearly shouted at Luffy; his voice hitting an all knew high pitch as he did so.

 

 "He's been arrested by the Marines! He’s got to be a bad Guy if there holding him prisoner like that!"   Hearing this Harry seriously felt like punching Coby upside the head to knock some sense in him. To hopefully get him to stop thinking in a world of only black or white and hopefully make him see that the world was full of greys. In all honest Harry hated people who saw the world in only black and white. But at the same time he knew that Coby was young and would learn. So instead Harry simply clenched his first slightly before speeding up his walk a bit; if it put him further from Coby then oh well.

 

                Now that Harry had speed up his walk he was a little ahead of his brother Luffy. Seeing this and not wanting Luffy to get to far behind. Harry sighted and came to a stop until Luffy, as well as Coby, had caught back up with him. As he did this Harry heard Luffy asking Coby, who still didn’t seem to notice the rather cold shoulder Harry was giving him, a question.

 

"I wonder if that Zoro guy is inside the base?" Hearing this Harry was about the give Luffy a rather sarcastic reply back, when he saw everyone's reaction to Luffy's question. Or to be more precise when he was everyone jump up and run away from Luffy after he had asked said question. Seeing this Harry raised an eyebrow before wondering aloud.

 

"Wonder what's wrong with them." That when he sat Coby lean over, finally seeming to take notice of Harry, and whisper to the two of them; in a rather nervous tone.

 

"It seems that Zoro's name is Taboo here." Hearing this Harry, and after shaking himself of his earlier anger at Coby, had to nod. What Coby said did make since, and it did explain why the villagers were reacting the way they were.  Though knowing this didn’t make Harry any less eager to meet Zoro; if anything it intrigued him more. Though if Harry had it his way he would be meeting Zoro carefully; just to make sure.

 

Luffy however continued to show that stubborn personality that Harry both loved and hated as he once again began to walk toward the base; speaking to Coby the whole way. Seeing this Harry had to sigh, glance heavenwards, before smiling to himself and put his hands behind the back of his head. Once he did this, and came to terms with the fact they were basically, badly, sneaking on to a marine base with no plans what so ever, Harry followed Luffy. Keeping any eye out for any sudden movement, and taking in all the possible exit, as well as keeping a fox like ear out for any other noises, as he did so.

 

By doing this Harry was able to hear both what Luffy and Coby was saying, as well as some of the conversation around them. It was while he was doing this that Harry found some very interesting facts. None more so than, the fear the town's people showed to this Marine Captain Morgan. Which, in Harry’s opinion honestly, showed when all the towns' people pretty much cowered away from them when Coby simply mentioned his name. This earned a loud laugh from Luffy as he commented about what an interesting town this was; though Harry could see a certain fierce look in Luffy’s eyes even as he said this. That, and the earlier reactions, earned a small, almost exited looking, smirk from Harry as he continued following them. All the while continuing to listen in on conversation around them; hoping to find out some more helpful information, of some sort, as he did so.

 

All too soon in Harry's mind, who had been finding some very interesting, very helpful, information from the conversation he was listening to, they found themselves in front of the Marine base doors. Seeing this Harry felt a sliver of annoyance go through his body. But said annoyance was quickly replaced by a thrill of excitement as he remembered just why they were there. Remembering this Harry gave a quick fox like grin before joining Luffy in climbing on the Marine wall; managing to get up there much faster and with much more grace then Luffy as he did so; mainly because of his Kitsune sense of balance.

 

Once they reached the top of the wall Harry heard Luffy gleefully exclaim, echoing the excitement Harry himself was feeling; as well as asking the question Harry wanted to know as well.

 

"Now, just where is this so called demon?" Hearing this from Luffy, caused Harry to also start to look around; listening with half an ear as Coby muttered out.

 

"He wouldn't be in a place like this. He'd probably in an isolated cell deep inside..."  Again Harry felt a small urge to hit Coby on the head and again he resisted this urge; mainly because he knew Coby still hadn’t learned yet but that he would soon. Instead Harry tuned out Coby and began concentrating on the tied up figure in the far back part of the Marine yard he had just spotted.

 

A figure Luffy seemed to notice as well if his call of 'There he is!' as he jumped down from the wall meant anything. Seeing Luffy jump down without a care in the world Harry felt the tick that he finally managed to get rid of come back to his eye; full force.  Before Harry shrugged his shoulders and decided to ignore; after all this wasn’t the first, and he seriously doubted it would be the last, time Luffy did something without thinking about it first.

 

After doing this Harry, still on the wall hidden by the shadows, turned back toward where the supposed Zoro was and began to take in all the details he could about the man. Starting with the starling light green hair on his head, to the fact he looked to be extremely hungry; not to mention a bit beat up.

 

As Harry was taking in these observations Luffy had climbed back up on the wall, with Coby by his side as he did so. It seemed that Coby didn't want to believe that Zoro was actually there instead of deeper in the marine base like he believed earlier.

 

Only he had no choice but to believe it when he set his eyes on him. Though Harry did note with some amusement that Coby did sound completely terrified when he realized that Luffy was right. Harry even had to fight back a smile when he heard Coby's hushed whisper of Zoro's full name; as well as a small description of the clothes he was wearing. This amusement quickly tripled as he heard Luffy's Happy go lucky voce ask Coby, causing Harry to get the feeling Luffy was teasing Coby a little bit as he did so.

 

"Hey if we untie those ropes holding him up, do you think he can escape?" Harry after this was said gave both Coby and Luffy a fanged grin, that just screamed pure mischief, before happily chirping out; mainly just to creep Coby out.

 

"Yeah, that's about what would happen." As he said this Harry he ignored, and perhaps enjoyed a little, the screaming of Cony. As he shouted at the two of them not to say such stupid things, obviously terrified of what would happen if Zoro did escape. Harry also tuned out the response Luffy gave Coby in return. Not because he didn't care, but because he could tell that Zoro was looking right at them and Harry instincts told him something serious was about to happen. This was proven to be true when Zoro called out.

 

"Hey, to the idiots currently gapping at me."  Causing both Luffy, and Coby, to stop arguing and look at him. Seeing this, and knowing he now had their attention, Zoro continued.

 

 "You're bothering me…get lost." Harry hearing this, and knowing it wasn’t directed at him seeing as from his position Zoro couldn’t see him, felt the urge to laugh build up in him; an urge that got even bigger as he watched Coby's panicked reaction and Luffy's nonchalant one. He was so amused by this, and trying to keep the urge to laugh madly away, that he almost didn't notice as a latter appeared beside them; almost. He, along with the other, then watched a bit wide eyed as a small girl, who looked no older than six or maybe seven, climbed up the latter and shushed both Coby and Luffy. Something that once again caused Harry to bit his lip, in a desperate attempt to stop himself from chuckling; he knew being around Luffy was going to be entertaining but he had no idea it would be this entertaining this soon.

 

Harry then watched, with a bit of worry in his eyes, as the girl, who had climbed up the latter, threw a rope down the Marine wall, so she could climbed down it. Before immediately heading towards Zoro. As he watched this, doing his best to tune out Coby near hysterical screaming, Harry saw that the girl wasn't the least bit scared, nor did Zoro look like he wanted to hurt her, curious as to what was going on Harry removed the Bandana and called back out his tails; both so he could hear what was going on better and because he got the gut feeling he would be needed them both real soon.

 

As he did this Harry begin to hear the conversation between the two down below him and as he did Harry had to fight back a small smile. It seemed the little girl was worried that Zoro was hungry and had decided to make him some rice balls. A smile that quickly died before it could get on his face as the conversation continued this time with Zoro warning the girl away.

 

"You're going to be killed. Shorty, go way." But it seemed that the girl didn't want to listen, or perhaps wasn't listening as she untied what she had been carrying and told Zoro.

 

 "You haven't eaten anything though…Here this is my first time making them and I made them with all my heart!" Harry could tell that this affected Zoro but at the same time he could tell that Zoro was trying not to let it show. Knowing this Harry narrowed his eyes slightly in concentration, trying to figure out why things were playing out the way they were, as Zoro continued to try to get the girl to leave.

 

 "You're annoying! Hurry up and go home already!"

 

"But…."

 

"I don't want any of your rice balls. Now leave, don't make me hurt you!" Harry hearing this and hearing the small plea hidden in Zoro's voce felt his eyes narrow even more as he began to once again wonder just what was happening and why Zoro was reacting the way he was. 

 

That is when he heard it, footsteps making their way toward where Zoro and the little girl where. Hearing this, Harry turned his head to the right, just in time to see the metal gates, that were off on the side, to open; letting in three different people. After this happened Harry heard what he swore up and down was the most nerve grating voice he heard yet, practically whine out.

 

"You shouldn't be bullying kids like that Zoro." And while Harry agreed, at least partially, with what was being said. He really didn't like the tone it was being said in. It just rubbed him the wrong way, so he continued listening in, knowing that there was going to be more, and that he really wasn’t going to like it.

 

"Looks like you're still way too energetic, Roronoa Zoro." This was said by the man in the middle, the one who owned the ear grating voice that had spoken before, and one of the most strange looking man Harry had seen yet. With blond hair cut similar to what Harry assumed was a bowl cut, a rather ridiculous looking purple and pink outfit, along with a face that looked, well how Harry always assumed a weak willed daddy's boy’s face would always look like. Beside him Harry heard Luffy mutter.

 

"And yet another weird guy appears... wonder what’s going to happen now" Which was something Harry found himself readily agreeing with; even if he didn't voice it aloud. Though Harry did find himself, once again rolling his eyes and biting his lips so he didn’t spit out a sarcastic retort, as he heard Coby hoarsely whisper out.

 

"Thank goodness, the Marines are here.  I'm sure that, that little girl will be fine now."  Harry felt like he did when he heard this because he knew, his instincts screamed it out to him, that Zoro wasn't going to hurt the little girl in front of him, and he was about to tell Coby just this, with some less than polite words, when he saw the glint in Daddy boy's eyes. Seeing this Harry quickly turned back to the scene down below him and ignored Coby. Once he did Harry would later swear that he saw red as he took in the scene in front of him. As daddy’s boy looked down at the girl, who was now almost cowering in front of Zoro, before in a sickingly sweet voice telling her.

 

"Hey, those rice balls look pretty good." Before snatching one from the little girl making her cry out in denial and try to get the rice ball back from Daddy’s boy. Seeing this Harry almost jumped down and had to actually be held back from doing so by Luffy. Though Harry did quickly stopped struggling against Luffy’s hold, so that he could go down there and separate Daddy boy's head from his shoulder, when said daddy boy's face scrunched up in disgust as he screamed out.

 

"It's full of sugar! That Disgusting! Rice Balls need salt! Salt!" hearing this Harry laughed slightly at Daddy’s boy’s plight and thought quietly to himself ' that what you deserve you bastard!' Though this laughter was instantly cut off as the scene in front of him continued to play out. 

 

As daddy's boy smacked the remaining rice ball from the girl’s hand and began to stomp on it right in front of her. As the girl sunk to her knees crying out for him to stop. As the little girl began to cry she had made the rice ball with all her heart. By then Harry swore he was seeing red, a red that got even deeper as Daddy's boy pulled out a sheet of paper from within his shirt and in a mocking tone told the little girl. 

 

"Haven't you read the poster yet? It says, 'Anyone who helps this criminal, or any criminal that his base is holding, will be executed along with the criminal they were trying to assist. Signed Marine captain Morgan' hehehe Brat, you know who my father is right?”  After saying this the Daddy's boy gave smug smirk to the now trembling girl before turning to face one of the marine guards that were on the side of him.

 

 Seeing this, well more like hearing all of this, Harry felt himself started to tremble slightly. Though not in fear like the little girl was currently doing, no he was trembling in pure rage. In fact, he was so angry he nearly didn't hear Luffy and Coby's conversation about daddy's boy being the Marine captain's son; despite the fact they were right beside him.

 

Seconds later Harry had to literal fight himself to stay in the place he was in, and this was with Coby and Luffy holding him back, as he heard daddy's boy, in the same infuriating smug tone that he had been speaking in the entire time, tell one of the Marines beside him.

 

"Hey toss this brat out!" Hearing this but knowing he wasn't able, or more like couldn't at the moment, jump down there and beat some sense in to Daddy's boy, Harry settled for growling a hair rising growl at the Marines down below him. A growl that got worse when Daddy's boy, seeing that the Marines he was speaking to was reluctant to do what he said, grabbed said marine and angrily shouted out at him.

 

"I'm telling you to toss her outside! Are you disobeying my orders? I'll tell my father and then YOU’LL have to deal with HIM!" This last bit seemed to scare the Marine into doing what he was told because, much to Harry fury, the Marine barked out that he would do it right away. Before going over and lifting the girl up, whispering softly that he was sorry he had to hurt her as he did so; which really did nothing to calm Harry's growing rage. Rage that nearly exploded out of him when he heard the girl scream and suddenly go flying over the wall they were on. Seeing this Harry leaped of the wall attempting to catch her, and he did catch her, but at the same time he also caught Luffy who had also dived off the wall to save the little girl.

 

Harry felt himself smile slightly at this, especially as he took in then the grin on Luffy’s face, as the little girl thanked both of them for rescuing her. Hearing this Harry couldn’t help but smile at the little girl in his arms. A smile that got a bit bigger, as well as a bit more mischievous, as he saw her staring, with wide eyes, at both his ears and tails. Seeing this he slowly bent down so he was eye level with her and, wanting her to calm down and be able to get over the ordeal she had just been through faster, asked he in his friendliest tone.

 

"You want to pet them? I promise you they’re really as soft as they look; softer even." This earned Harry an exited squeal, which caused his ear to go down slightly to Luffy and Coby amusement, before the little girl all but pounced on his tails; really eager to pet them. 

 

As the girl was petting his tails Harry's ears perked up as he continued to listen in on the conversation that was currently going on behind the marine walls. As he did this Harry could feel his eyes widening just slightly as he took in all the information he was able to hear.  After listening to everything that he wanted to at the moment Harry turned to inform Luffy of everything he had just learnt. Only for his eyes to once again begin to twitch as he noticed that Luffy was no longer beside him like he had been just a minute ago. In fact, if Harry’s ears weren't playing tricks on him, Luffy was over the wall talking to Zoro.

 

Realizing this Harry began to stand up to go over the wall with Luffy, hopefully before he said anything really stupid. But before Harry could do that he had to get the little girl to let go of his tails; something she didn’t seem all too keen on doing.  Harry realizing this, but knowing away around that, turned to said girl and, with a smile clear on his face, told her.

 

“Can you let go of my tails for a bit? I promise later you can pet them as much as you like, but right now I really need to get over the wall my friend just went over. Before he does anything really….um…dangerous." The little girl, much to Harry relief because he really didn't want to hurt her feeling, seemed to understand because she quickly let go of Harry's tails. Feeling this Harry wasted no time in getting over the Marine wall; arriving beside Luffy just in time to hear Zoro ask Luffy.

 

“Can you get me that?" While pointing, best he could, toward the stomped on rice ball the little girl had made him. Seeing this and get a feeling just what Zoro was going to do Harry felt his eyes widen and soften a bit. Only to develop a twitch all over again, something Harry swore he would get checked as soon as he could because he was happening way too often, when Luffy asked Zoro.

 

"Are you really going to eat this now? It is more of a dirt ball than anything else." Hearing this Harry almost felt like joining Zoro when he shouted out.

 

"Shut up and just give it to me!" Harry then watched as Luffy feed Zoro the rice ball and as Zoro choked the rice ball down. Before telling Luffy thanks and to tell the little girl from before that it was delicious. Harry hearing this smirked light to himself and then looked a Luffy who was also smiling. Giving Harry the feeling that Luffy also knew what Zoro was doing from the begin, but he just want to play with him for a bit.

 

Later after they had left the Marine base, and after they were able to take the little girl that was now with them back to her home, Harry listened with, half lidded eyes, as Luffy told the little girl that Zoro had eaten her rice ball. Not only that but he had also loved every last bit of it. This bit of information really seemed to make said little girl happy, if her exited cry of really and tightening of her grip on Harry's tail, something that made Harry wince slightly seeing how sensitive his tails currently were, meant anything. The happy scene though was cut short when Coby somber voice asked from behind them.

 

"Is Zoro really an evil guy, like the Marine around here are saying?" This question got Coby a glare from Harry, who still didn’t like Coby all that much for reasons he really couldn’t explain; even to himself. A raised eyebrow, as well as a full face grin, from Luffy, and a very passion No from the little girl they had rescued. Who actually surprised Harry a bit with the passion behind her tone as she told Coby this; at least until she started to explain why she had reacted the way she did.

 

"Well, he's in jail because of us. Everything is Helmeppote's fault!" Harry Luffy and Coby all listen on as she told her tell, and by doing this they found a lot of information. Information that Harry was carefully storing with all the other information he had gained since he had gotten there. 

 

The first being that daddy's boy's name was Helmeppote and that daddy's boy really fit him; making Harry determined to only call him that. The second being that Helmeppote was a world class jerk who had attacked the village with his pet wolf and that the little girl in front of them, who Harry was close to adoring, had hit the wolf with a broom trying to get it to go away. Next they found out that Zoro was being imprisoned because he had knocked out the wolf when it tried to attack the little girl in return for hit it, and then had punched Helmeppote (Much to Harry great delight) when the moron tried to attack him. Finally they found out the only reason why Zoro was being held captive like he was, was because he had made a deal with Helmeppote so that the people in the dinner he had been in wouldn't be executed. The deal was that he would go to jail instead of them. He would go to jail for one month, if he survived, then he would be set free. Harry hearing how Zoro dropped his sword and agreed to this agreement, despite the fact he couldn’t have easily escaped from it all, felt the respect he already had for Zoro sky rocket.

 

A sudden crashing sound from the building behind them cut them all from their thoughts and stopped them before they could ask the girl anymore questions. Something Harry really wanted to do because he was had a clear picture of what was going on and what he knew really didn’t look all that pretty.  This loud crashing sound instead caused them all too quickly hope up from where they were sitting and run inside said building; to see what was going on. 

 

What they saw made the earlier rage Harry was feeling, and that has since been slowly fading, return full force. Because there in front of them feet kicked up on the table, and in a fruit bowl, sitting as if he was a king of some sort was Helmeppote. Demanding to eat for free, and calling out for some alcohol in the same breath. But then he heard something that completely set him off, and he could tell it was the same for Luffy as well. What was said was.

 

"I've grown tired of waiting, I’m really bored. So I have decided that I am going to execute Zoro tomorrow. So I’ll have something to look forward to." As soon as these words left daddy's boy's lips both Harry and Luffy rushed forward. 

 

Luffy punched him as hard as he could, causing him to slam into the nearby wall. Where Harry picked him up with his wires, careful not to get his filthy blood on his  precious wires as he did so, and  threw him in to the opposite wall; causing an indention in said wall with the force of the throw as he did so. Harry watched with cold eyes as the Marine who had been beside daddy's boy rushed over to check if said man was okay. Eyes that got even colder as Helmeppote asked both Luffy and Harry.

 

"Wh…who they hell are you two!?" Harry hearing this was about to hit him again only to stop as Coby grabbed both him and Luffy's arms, attempting to hold both of them back (which he failed miserably at and would of gone flying if either or Harry had put up a fight to get away from him)

 

"Luffy-san, Harry-san stop!" But it seemed both Harry and Luffy had something to say about this; even if they were no longer attempting to get to Helmeppote; Harry having secretly decided to take him out later in one of his alternate forms when no one was watching.

 

"He's trash!"

 

"The little Daddy's boy has been asking for it all day!" But it seemed Helmeppote didn't hear them, or the promise of more violence in Harry's voice, because all he did was stutter out.

 

"You! You both hit me! I'm Captain Morgan son!" This earned his a who cares, and an ask me if I really care daddy's boy from the two enraged teens in front of him. Which again seemed to be something that Helmeppote didn't seem to pay any attention to as he instead continued to talk.

 

"I'll tell my father and have you both executed!" This again got two different replies. Luffy asked him,

 

"Why don't you do something about it yourself?!" While Harry rolled his eyes and mutter quietly, almost to himself.

 

"You know you are just proving my point you really are a daddy's boy. Bet you could even wipe your own ass without him there holding you hand to help." All the while the both of them were ignore the frantic Coby behind them. Who just so happened to be attempting to drag the both of them out of the restaurant; while all the while telling them they didn't want to make enemies with the Marines. Causing Harry to turn around to face Coby and all but snap out.

 

"Coby, we are going to be pirates anyway. We going to make enemy's with the Marines sooner or later, and right now I honestly don’t care if it is sooner!" Harry was going to say more but was interrupted by Luffy before he could.

 

"I've decided Harry, Cony! I will have Zoro join our crew!" This caused Harry to grin to himself and for a gleam of anticipation to grow in his eyes, because Harry had a good idea just what Luffy was planning.

 

Harry felt a bit of smug satiation when he realized he was right about knowing what Luffy plan was fallowed behind Luffy as he put said plan in to action.  Though even as he did this Harry found himself, almost absentmindedly, wondering if knowing how Luffy thought was a good thing or a bad thing.  Harry contemplated this as he climbed back over the marine wall from before, and headed towards  where Zoro was being held; Luffy right at his side, or he was right at Luffy's side, as he did so. As they reach where Zoro was, Zoro seemed to snap out of something, which Harry thought looked to be deep thought, before speaking to Luffy; ignoring Harry for the time being.

 

"You again? You have way too much free time." Harry hearing this couldn’t help but snort lightly, having thought the same thing multiple times in the past, a snort that turned into an almost choked  sounding cough as he heard Luffy next, really blunt, statement; really Harry should have been ready for it.

 

"I'm going to untie those ropes of yours and you’re going to join my crew." Hearing this Harry once again found himself completely agreeing with Zoro as he said; something that Harry once again got the feeling would be happening a lot in the future.

 

"What did you say!?" Though once Luffy starting to answer Zoro’s question Harry found himself trying to hide a blush as he began to look heavenwards. Wondering, quietly to himself, why he had agreed to join a crew with such a blunt captain; even if said captain was his first and best friend. Even if he did consider the captain a brother in all but blood to him.

 

"I'm looking for people, like you, to join my pirate crew. Right now it is Just Me and Harry." Hearing this and seeing Zoro look at him Harry gave a small almost bored looking wave. Waiting for Zoro's response to what was being said. Once he got it, Harry could honestly say he wasn't all too surprised at said response.

 

"I refuse! I’m a pirate hunter not a pirate…" Though even if he wasn’t too surprised, Harry still felt a bit of anger at Zoro causal dismissal of Luffy’s request, as well as the disgust he could see in in Zoro’s eyes as he looked at them. But that anger soon went away, as it usually did, as Luffy once more began to speak.

 

"What's wrong with being a Pirate?" hearing this Harry turned to Zoro waiting for his response. He didn't wait long because as soon as he heard what Luffy had said Zoro spat out.

 

"Pirates are scum. Who would want to be one?!" Not insulted in the least bit, not let down at all, Luffy answered Zoro; a smile shining on his face while he did so.

 

"Does it matter what other think. Rather they think its evil or not. After all you're known as an evil Pirate hunter….how that worse than a pirate?"

 

"I don't care what society says, or what they think of me. I've never regretted doing anything that I have done, id doubt I will. Because in the end I will survive, and I will do so by doing what I want to do. Something that doesn’t include becoming a pirate." Harry at hearing this last statement from Zoro winced slightly knowing what was coming up and feeling a bit of regret about knowing what he did.

 

"Is that so….. But I've already decided that you will be my comrade" Hearing this Harry nearly face faulted and before he could even think about stopping himself Harry found himself going up and hitting Luffy in the head. As Harry did this both him and Zoro shouted out; in almost unison.

 

"YOU CAN'T DECIDED THAT BT YOURSELF!" But Luffy seemed to ignore what both of them were saying, as well as the tone it was said in, as he continued talking.

 

"You use a sword right?"

 

"Yeah, but that stupid son of a…Marine took them from me." Hearing this Luffy smiled, a very familiar smile to Harry, who had to hide a small wince for the swords man in front of him as he continued to listen in as Luffy told Zoro.

 

"Then I'll go get it for you…so that when I return you sword you'll join my crew." After saying this Luffy ran off to get Zoro sword; ignoring all protest, and deadpan looks, he was getting as he did so. Seeing this Harry sighed to himself, before rubbed the bridge of his nose. Once he did this harry went over to untie Zoro; knowing from experience that it wasn’t comfortable to be tied up for so long. Once he reached Zoro, Zoro turned to him and all but snarled out at Harry.

 

"Aren't you going to go after him? Stop him?!" hearing this Harry looked at the tiny dot that was Luffy before responding; his face never really leaving the deadpan expression it had taken when Luffy had first taken off.

 

"Whatever Luffy has planned, at the moment he will do better at it on it on his own; which is why he ran off so quickly. All I can do right now is untying you and then try to get some answers to some of you questions." Hearing this Zoro looked up at Harry before saying; his tone sounding as stubborn as Luffy’s did on occasions.

 

"Don't untie me yet, my times not up and I am going to finish this… but answer me this, what is with the tails and ears you have? Do you have some cross play fantasy or something? Also I heard you growling, well I’m assuming it was you because it wasn't the others, what had you growling in the first place?  And what is with that Guy, how did he stretch so far and why doesn't he seem to take no for an answer?!"

 

"Um okay, fist not cross play; don’t ever say it is again. I am a kitsune, I ate the Kitsune kitsune fruit which is why I have tails and ear. I can recall them if I want to, but truthfully I have been in a rush lately and haven' the time to do so; plus it is more comfortable this way anyway. Yes, it was me growling, and I was because of Daddy's boy…or as you know him Helmeppote hurt a child.  Let me make this clear to you Zoro, Never. Hurt. A . Child. In. front . Of . A Kitsune... For your own health, as well as sanity, just never do it. As for Luffy….well he never really took no for an answer before and I doubt he will, Now let's get you untied." As Harry said this he kneeled down to start untying Zoro, ignoring the fact that Zoro has said not to, and found himself joined by Coby. Seeing this Harry blinked slightly before simply telling Coby hi and went back to untying Zoro. Yet, for some reason, it seemed that Zoro didn't want them to do this because he started to talk to Coby; his voice sounding a bit angry as he did so.

 

 "If you do that you'll be killed! Plus I can finish this I don’t need you to untie me!" But it seemed Coby had made up his mind, and was showing more backbone the Harry knew he had, because instead of stopping, like Harry half expected him to, he just started to work faster. All the while telling both Harry and Zoro.

 

"I can't stand here and watch these Marines anymore there not like what I want to be; not in the least bit. I want to be a good marine, to help people, not cower behind them because of some captain!" But it seemed Zoro still had some fight in him, and was determined not to be untied, because he barked out at both Harry and Coby.

 

"Stop. I can't run away I only have 10 more days left and my deal will be done! I’m not leaving until then" Hearing this Harry blink and continued to work on untying Zoro's legs. Knowing that Coby would inform him of what was actually happening.

 

“No you won’t, if you stay here you will be executed tomorrow." Hearing this Zoro let out a stunned sounding what; which prompted Harry to answer him this time.

 

"The little daddy's boy was never really was going to carry out the promise he made with you; he never has any honor to loose. Which is what caused me and Luffy to lose are tempers and punch said daddy's boy to begin with….though I really didn't hit him more like slammed him into a wall face first; which I am sure is an improvement anyway." After saying this Harry went back to untying Zoro's legs ignoring the conversation that was currently going on above him; trying to give them at least the smallest amount privacy he could. Harry had just finished untying Zoro's legs when two voce spoke up from behind them. Causing Harry to curse himself for not noticing them sooner, and for not keeping an ear out on his surroundings like he normal did.

 

"Hold it right there!" Hearing this all three of the people in the court yard turned to face where the voice had come from, and once they did this they saw that they were surrounded by Marines. Not only that but there was a larger man, with an axe for a hand, that was coming toward them; all the while speaking like he was above them in some way.

 

"What the three of you are doing is considered treason. Treason that you have commented against me!  Because of this you three will be executed right here and now." Hearing this Coby gapped slightly, Zoro raised an eyebrow looking almost managing to apathetic as he did so,  while Harry simply pushed out the wires in his gloves and  started to prepare to fight for his right to live.

 

 Harry tensed slightly, making it so he was ready to spring forward at any given second, as all the Marines took aim at them. He was ready to stared swinging his wires around to form a  razor like shield in front of them all but before he could do this Harry heard a crashing sound from above them and saw a tan and red blur dive in front of them just as all the Marines guns went off.

 

Seeing this blur and knowing who it was Harry let loose a small sigh of relief, as well as disappointment at missing another fight. Before grinning as the bullets that had been fired at Luffy, who was the red and tanned blur, bounced back at those who had fired them. 

 

Seeing this and not wanting to be left out of the fight again Harry threw himself forward at the Marines; listening with a perked up fox like ear as Zoro explained to Luffy that he used a three sword fighting style as he did so. 

 

But by doing this Harry was able to hear something that stopped him from charging forward to fight. Something that was coming from behind him. It seemed both Coby and Luffy were having a bit of trouble getting Zoro free. Seeing this Harry felt a sweat drop form on the back of his head before he whipped one of his wires towards the three and cut through the ropes still holding Zoro. Once he did this Harry turned his attention back to the now charging marines; sadistic grin clearing in place on his face as he did so.

 

Harry wasn't sure about the others but he sure as hell was having the time of his life slicing and knocking out the, now very few, Marines in front of him. As he picked up and slammed down, knocking him clean out, the last Marine around him Harry turned to see how the others were doing. 

 

Only to pout slightly when he found out that Luffy was already punching a defeat Marine captain repeatedly and even worst the the rest of the Marines, that were  still standing, were too afraid of them to want to fight. That is when Harry heard a voice that he really was starting to loath, and one he was still plotting against. It was Daddy's little boy voice.

 

"Wait straw hat Look at this!" but Luffy seemed to ignore him, though Harry found that he couldn’t, and what he saw once he did turn around had his eyes going red; literally. Because there with a gun at his head, by the man Harry hated more than the Marine captain Luffy had just knocked out, was Coby. 

 

Seeing this and knowing he had to deal with it before it got to out of hand Harry decided to use a bit of his first element, to one he had gained years ago and had the most training with, to deal with Helmeppote. That in mind Harry called up the wind, his first and still favorite element, and used it to slice the gun in Helmeppote hand clear in to two. 

 

Helmeppote seeing this, and seeing the glare of pure death in Harry’s eyes, was about to take off running. Only to find out that he couldn't because he was in the grip of a red eyed Harry; who then went a show Zoro  just what he had meant when he had said to never harm a child in front of a Kitsune.

 

But it seemed all what he had done, and was still doing, attracted Luffy attention from the Marine captain he had been dealing with. Because Harry could now see said Marine captain was trying to sneak up on Luffy and slice him down the middle with his axe. Only to find out he couldn't because Zoro had appeared behind him and had sliced him clean in twp. Luffy sensing this and looking at what Harry was still doing could only smile and call out.

 

"Nice!" After this was said Zoro grinned up at Luffy and told him.

 

"It was no problem captain" Harry hearing this looked up from his work and continued on what Zoro had said; before going back to work.

 

"Nope no problem at all." It took Harry another minute or two but soon he was done teaching Helmeppote why you should hurt children, or go back on deals, and he walked off; leaving an agonized but alive man lying on the ground behind him as he did so. 

 

Once he reached both Zoro's and Luffy side Harry turned towards the rest of the Marines, waited for their reactions, and ready to fight if he needed to. After he did this Harry could honestly say he was a bit surprised when they all started celebrating their captions defeat. Though that confusion quickly turned to worry when Zoro, their new crewmember, suddenly fell to the ground with no warning. Seeing this Coby, who Harry was reluctantly starting to like a bit, called out

 

"What's the matter Zoro-san! Where you injured? Did one of those guys some hoe get a lucky hit it? WHERE YOU POSIONED IN SOME WAY!" Hearing all of these questions, and feeling a bit worried himself, Harry began to take a closer look at Zoro; trying to see if he did have any injuries. Only to nearly fall flat on his face when Zoro mutter out.

 

“I’m soooo Hungry." Though even if he did almost fall on his face, Harry could easily understand why Zoro would be hungry; he had dealt with something like that before when he had been much younger. So with that in mind Harry decided to help Zoro up before headed toward the restaurant they had been at earlier; and eager Luffy following quickly behind them as he did do.

 

Thirty minutes later Harry was left staring in complete shock at all the empty plate in front of him. Though he knew he shouldn't be as surprised as he currently was because he had seen Luffy eat before, numerous time in fact, and Zoro hadn't eaten anything in nearly a whole month so he was bound to be hungry; but still he never really expected either of them to be able to put away this much food, that quickly. Seeing it all the empty plates in front of him, and falling to the sides of him, Harry couldn't help but be really grateful that they were getting it all for free. Or Harry wasn't sure he would be able to pay for it all.  At the same time though Harry wasn’t sure if he should feel sorry for the owners of the place they were out after all they were losing a lot of there…resources feeding both Zoro and Luffy like they currently where; perhaps he should stop them?

 

It took them a while, because in the end Harry decided to let both Luffy and Zoro get their fill because hey a free meal was a free meal, but soon they were all done eating… well, at least everyone but Luffy was, and now Zoro was beginning to ask some question. Ones that Harry was both, wasn’t looking forward to answering and looking forward to answering at the same time. Both for the same reason; Zoro’s reactions.

 

"How many crew members do you have now? I remember you saying something about you two looking for crew members. I mean if you plan on being the pirate king like you say you are, you probably have a pretty big crew already, right?" Hearing this Harry groaned and blushed slightly while Luffy just said; as if talking about something as unimportant a sunny day from a month ago.

 

"Nope just you and Harry." It seemed that this really wasn't the reply Zoro was expecting, not in the least bit, because he stuttered out a weak, just us three, causing Luffy to give him a large grin and happily reply.

 

"Yep, just us three." This of course didn't go over that well with Zoro; though Harry who was currently choking on his laughter in the background found it brilliant.

 

"How can we be pirates with just the three of us!?" But Zoro tone, nor what he was saying, seemed to affect Luffy any. It didn’t even really affect Harry mainly because he knew things would get better soon. So he didn't say anything, or offer Zoro any sympathy, when Luffy just nonchalantly told him.

 

"What does it matter we're strong." In fact Harry found himself laughing once again when Zoro asked Luffy about their ship and Luffy pointed with his fork to the tiny boat they had come to the island on. Which turned in to a full out rolling on the floor, clutching his stomach, belly laugh when Zoro muttered something he had found himself wondering a time or two himself.

 

"Am I really following this guy?" 

 

Sadly, it seemed though that there time to enjoy themselves had come to an end. Because the Marines from the base where back and trying to make them leave. Seeing this Harry got ready to fight before catching sight of Luffy's eyes. Once he did this Harry rolled his eyes and headed to the boat. Knowing that with whatever Luffy had planned that they would be leaving sooner or later; most likely sooner knowing Luffy as well as he did. As he reached the boat and heard Luffy's laughter heading toward him Harry could help but ask a question similar to the one Zoro had asked himself not even five minutes ago.

 

"Why am I following Luffy again?"


End file.
